Different Turn Of Events
by Writer347
Summary: Rose and Jesse do not get caught in the rec room and things take a dramatic turn. Rose has to put herself back together after being destroyed from the inside. Just when she is getting better and things start coming together for her does she find out some disturbing news. With all of this going on, Dimitri and Rose need to figure what they really want. Rated T for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Different Turn Of Events  
Chapter 1  
**

 **Rose  
** _ **AN: I was watching Vampire Academy and the scene where Jesse and Rose get caught in the Royal Rec Room got me thinking. What if Dimitri and Guardian Gabriela didn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t interrupt them? What would have happened between the two of them? Would it have gone all the way? Would Jesse feed of Rose? So I came up with a little story. It**_ _ **'**_ _ **s going to be a little different from the scene in the movie because I didn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t want to copy that, I wanted to do my own take on it.**_

Me and Jesse had flirted a lot before me and Lissa left St Vlads and although he was a player and I knew I would just be another notch on his belt. Honestly he was hot though and if he was offering it who was I to turn it down, ok that sounded really slutty. I wasn't going to sleep with him… despite what Jess might think I was still a virgin… we were just going to make out a bit and maybe have wondering hands but that was all. I hope Jesse wasn't expecting something more because he was then he would be very disappointed. Trust me I wasn't a virgin because I had no choice, I had chances to lose my virginity but I had decided that I wasn't going to sleep with someone unless I really loved them and they loved me.

I knew that Lissa would never approve of me and Jesse so I hadn't told her about our plans to make out in the morning whilst the rest of St Vlads was asleep. She would just talk me out of it or tell Mason to follow us or something, she was my best friend and I loved her but she was a little annoying when it came to things like this. She thought that me and Mason should date, don't get me wrong Mason was one of my best friends and he was such a nice guy but he wasn't my type. I loved Mason as a friend and sometimes even a brother but that was as far as it goes, I know his feelings for me where stronger then that but we've both decided it wouldn't go further.

At times like these I was glad that I had my room to myself because that way I had no one to talk me out of things like this. I looked at the clock from my bed and saw that it was 10am… everyone was very much asleep so I changed into some clothes and left my room. I looked around to make sure The Matron wasn't lurking around anywhere and went up to the roof, I maneuvered around until I got the right spot. I climbed down the step ladder and found myself in the Royal Rec Room, it was the only place I knew we wouldn't be heard, seen or interrupted.

Jesse was sitting on the sofa with some sunglasses on, he heard me enter the room and looked up at me from his seat "About time" He said to me. I walked over to him and straddled his lap putting my legs either side of him and started making out with him, I took his sunglasses off and tossed them onto the sofa next to us. His hands went round to my back and then slid down to my ass before pulling our bodies closer together, he started kissing down my neck and then I felt his fangs pressing against my neck.

I pushed him back and he looked at me in surprise "I don't think so, I'm no blood whore" I told him and he just smirked at me before standing up. He took a step closer to me and started kissing me again then I felt his fangs again "I said no" I stated sternly.

"What's the matter? It's supposed to be good for both parties involved" He told me and grabbed my head to kiss me again.

We started making out again and he didn't go for my neck again we just stood there making out with each other, I felt him unzip my jacket and then he slid it off my shoulders. I started to unbutton his shirt and there must have been only three buttons left when I felt him start to kiss my neck again. He was only kissing my neck but then he sunk his fangs into me and I felt him drinking my blood.

I shoved him back harder and put my hand to my neck and felt the blood on my hands "What the hell do you think you're playing at? I said no to the biting" I told him picking my jacket up off the floor, I turned to leave the way I came when I felt him grab my arm "Let go of me" I demanded and pulled my arm away.

"Don't act like you don't like it. I know you do" He said.

"You're an asshole" I stated.

"See? You can't deny it" He teased with a smirk on his lips.

"Don't be stupid" I told him.

I turned to leave and then just as I was about to walk up the stairs leading the roof from the Royal Rec Room I felt his hand on my ankle, he pulled me down and I felt myself fall to the floor. Within a second Jesse was on top of me with his knee between my legs to separate my legs, his hands gripped onto my wrist and he held me to the floor as he lowered his face to my neck and sunk his teeth in. Jesse had taken a lot of blood from me because I passed out but I came around at one point for a couple of seconds and all I could see was Jesse above me smirking and then before I could see, hear or feel anything else I passed out again.

I woke up and saw the sunlight still streaming through the windows. It was still daylight so I should be able to sneak back into my room without being caught by one. As I sat up I felt a chill and looked down at myself, I was naked. I tried to get up and felt an ache between my legs. I moved and I saw that where I had been laying there was a small blood spot on the floor. Jesse had sex with me and drank from me whilst I was unconscious… oh my God. I turned my head and puked. I couldn't help it. Just the thought of someone violating me like that made me sick to the stomach. How could someone do that? How could Jesse do that to me? What did I do to him to deserve this?

Before anyone could come snooping around I grabbed my clothes that had been left in a pile and I put them on. I made sure there was no evidence of me being here and I made my way out of the Royal Rec Room in a rush, I made my way to the roof and made my way back to my down. I went down the stairs and once I was sure the coast was clear I went to my room. I want to have a shower but someone would hear me and start asking questions that I didn't want to answer. I was supposed to be sleeping so someone would definitely want to know why I was still awake.

As daylight faded the first thing I did was grab my towel and toiletries and I went straight to the shower block. I got straight into a hot shower, I grabbed my sponge and used more shower gel then I normally use and started scrubbing my skin until it was bright red. I wanted to scrub Jesse off me but I knew it was no good. I finished my shower as more people started coming in so I wrapped my towel around me tightly and I used my hair to cover the bite mark Jesse left. I didn't stop to talk to anyone, I quickly brushed my teeth and exited the showers and made my way back to my room.

When I got to my room I locked the door behind me so no one could come in. I took a look at my shoulder in the mirror to see the two tiny puncture holes Jesse left on me. They wasn't that big or red so hopefully with a little make up they will be covered and in gym today I can wear a t-shirt that will cover the marks. I took my towel off my body when it was dry and got myself dressed in my uniform. I left my hair down as I didn't really feel like being face to face with people. I can use my hair as a shield in ways and I can avoid eye contact with people I didn't want to talk to.

Once I was ready for school I went straight to Lissa's room and when I walked in I saw her sitting at her vanity mirror putting her make up on "Hey Rose" She said as I closed the door behind me. I gave her a weak smile and sat down on the couch in her room. She turned to face me with a suspicious look in her eyes "You ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered "Just a rough night" I added.

Finally when Lissa was ready the two of us left her room and started walking through the grounds to get to the breakfast hall. I wasn't that hungry but I knew Lissa would get suspicious if I didn't have anything, she knows how I like to eat. Dimitri was doing his guardian duty and he's shadowing Lissa. I turned around and gave him a small smile, he gave me a nod and I turned back to watch where I was walking.

I heard loud laughing, Lissa and I turned our heads to see Jesse laughing his head off with Ralph. They saw me looking and they started laughing more. Where they laughing at me? How dare they. After everything Jesse did to me, how dare he make fun of me and laugh at me. It made me angry and before I could stop myself I found myself running at Jesse and I punched him in the face. I raised my fist to throw another punch when I felt big arms around me and pulling me away. I knew from the smell it was Dimitri pulling me away.

"You crazy blood whore bitch" Jesse said to me as he nursed his split lip.

"Go Jesse!" Dimitri ordered.

Guardian Gabriela came out of nowhere and started walking Lissa away towards the building where her first class was. I must have missed the bell. I stood there with Dimitri's arms around me trying to calm down but I was so angry! I wanted to smash Jesse's head into the ground. It wasn't until the grounds were empty that Dimitri let go of me "You want to tell me what that was about?" He questioned.

"No" I stated.

"You can't go around attacking Royal Moroi" He told me.

"But they can attack us?" I asked him getting angry again but I regretted my choice of words.

"Did he do something to hurt you?" He asked.

"I'm not talking about this" I stated and started walking away.

"Yes you are" I told me and grabbed my arm before pulling me.

Dimitri pulled me into an empty room and closed the door behind us, he indicated for me to go and sit down on a chair and he stood by the door so that I couldn't escape "Listen Comrade, you can keep me locked up in here for as long as you want but I've got nothing to say" I said to him.

He studied me for a few minutes before speaking "If he has hurt you then you need to tell me" He said but I didn't answer him "Fine. I'll just take you to Kirova and you can explain to her why you attacked a Royal Moroi" He told me.

Again I didn't respond to him and I knew his patience was wearing thin. He had the patience of a Saint but I knew that he was getting annoyed at me not telling him what my little outburst was about, I also knew that him threatening to take me to Kirova was a way to get me talking but that plan had backfired "Can I go now?" I asked him quietly.

"Not until you tell me why you attacked him, what did he do?" He questioned in a softer voice.

"I doesn't matter" I answered.

"If he's hurt another student it does" He replied.

"Dimitri please leave it" I pleaded with him.

I felt tears start to build up in my eyes but I wouldn't let myself cry in front of him for two reasons, one, he would know that there was something seriously wrong and he wouldn't let this go and two, I didn't want him to see me as weak. I was going to be a Guardian, I can't be crying and showing my weaknesses.

"If you don't tell me what he did I can't stop him doing it to someone else, you don't want whatever he did to you done to someone else do you?" He asked trying to make me feel guilty but that plan was going to backfire on him as well.

"You might as well just take me to Kirova and I'll get my punishment" I told him.

"What did he do that was so bad that you can't tell me?" He asked.

"I'm not talking about it" I stated getting frustrated and angry all over again.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. Also go to my page and check out my other stories to see what else I have on offer.  
All stories will be updated weekly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Different Turn Of Events  
** **Chapter 2**

 **Rose  
** It's been three days since the incident with Jesse and I still haven't told anyone what really happened even though Dimitri kept me in that room for over three hours. He didn't take me to Kirova either and I'm pretty sure that Kirova doesn't even know what happened. She has it in for me so I'm sure if she had heard I punched Royal Moroi she would have pulled me into her office by now. Lissa has been questioning me about what happened but I told her I didn't want to talk about it. She knew it was bad by what I did to Jesse, she knows how much I fancied Jesse and I wouldn't hurt him for no reason. She's been trying to guess what happened but I'm not giving anything away. I know she's upset that I haven't confided in her but I knew if I told her she would tell Dimitri or someone else because she'll see it as helping me. Everyone finding out what happened won't help me, it will just make things worse.

Since the incident I have tried my best to keep my distance from Jesse and Ralf but I have a couple of classes with them in the second half of the day. When they saw me they would smirk at me and I wanted to launch myself at both of them. I know if I did launch myself at them again then Dimitri and Lissa would not let it go until I told them what had happened. It's times like that that I wish I was a Moroi and I specialised in fire so I could burn the two of them and end them. Jesse and Ralf really think that they have gotten away with what happened to me, I was sure Ralf was in on the plan… Jesse was hot but he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the toolbox. If Jesse and Ralf work together then maybe they could have come up with the plan together… maybe.

Word has spread around the school that I had punched Jesse but no one knew why I had done it although a couple of people heard Jesse call me a 'blood whore' there have been a lot of stories going around. A lot of people have told me they don't believe that I would've let Jesse feed off me and have sex with me and they were right… I hadn't _let_ him. As soon as I felt his fangs I told him to stop and I wanted to leave. He made me unconscious and then he bit me and had sex with me, taking my virginity. Every time I thought about it I just felt more and more sick. I can't believe he actually did that to me. I never knew Jesse was like that, I thought he was just a flirt and we were just having harmless fun.

Since I punched Jesse everyone has been keeping a close eye on me. Especially Dimitri. I felt like I have my own guardian and I don't really like it. He's always there and just following me around like some stalker, it's creepy to be honest. I don't know how Moroi get used to this. Whenever he had the chance, Dimitri asks me about why I punched Jesse but I didn't want to tell him. Of course I wanted to tell someone to get some of the pressure off me and I wanted Jesse to be punished but I was… embarrassed by what happened. I was supposed to be a guardian and fight off Strigoi and I can't even fight off Jesse Zeklos. If people found out they would all get the wrong end of the stick and think I allowed him to do it. Jesse was a Royal and he would make sure everyone knew his side of the story.

Most of my free time now is spent in my room and I don't like answering the door to people or speaking to people. Even Lissa. I have been pretending that I wasn't in or I was about to get in the shower but I knew she didn't buy and she knew I was lying. I just need some time on my own to get over everything that happened and let it all sink in. I could then forget about everything and move on. Once everyone had forgot about it I would start planning to punish Jesse for what he did, when he was least expecting it I would strike and he would regret the day it happened and he would be sorry.

The door knocked but I didn't say anything. I just sat on my bed in silence "Rose I know you're in there" Lissa's voice said on the other side of the door but I stayed quiet "If you don't answer the door I'll get Dimitri to break it down" She told me and started knocking on the door again. I know she won't give up. I got off the bed with a sigh and opened the door for her to come in, I saw Dimitri had come with her and he would stay outside whilst Lissa came in for us to talk. I closed the door behind her and we sat down on my bed "I know you Rose. You wouldn't let something small bother you like this. I'm getting really worried Tell me what Jesse did to you and I can help you fix it" She said to me.

"No!" I exclaimed "It doesn't matter what happened and don't worry about sorting anything… when the time's right I will go and make Jesse very sorry for what happened. You and everyone else doesn't need to worry about it ok? Just carry on as normal and forget about me and my problems" I told her.

"You're my best friend, you know all of my secrets and thoughts but you won't tell me if something is bothering you… why is that fair?" She questioned.

"Fair?" I questioned "Life isn't fair Liss… nothing in life is fair" I told her.

"What happened to you?" She asked me and I found her actually studying me.

"Nothing I can't handle" I replied.

"But you're not handling it that's the problem… whatever it is he did to you has changed you. You're not yourself and you're worrying all of us" She said and a small part of me felt guilty for not telling her the truth but she had her own problems to think about and I didn't need to burden her with my issues anyway "Mason is thinking of going after Jesse and demanding to know what he did to you" She told me.

"Well tell Mason to stop being stupid" I answered.

"Look, I need to go now before the sun comes up, when I see you next I want to know what happened… I'll even get Christian to help me find a way to get you to talk if I have to" She said and got off her bed.

She opened my door and went into the hallway, she said goodbye and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I looked up at Dimitri and saw he was staring at me intently, as if he was trying to read my mind or something. Lissa and I pulled away from the hug and said goodbye once more before the two of them started walking down the hall.

I laid back down in my bed and then turned to my side facing the door as all the memories I had of three days ago came rushing back. I no longer felt sick but I felt sad and I wanted to cry, I hadn't cried yet but I had to let it out. One tear dripped down my cheek followed by another and another until it was like a river was flowing, I couldn't stop them they just flowed freely down my face and onto my pillow making it damp but at this precise moment I didn't care.

* * *

Fourth period and I was in Dhampir fighting class. I went and found Mason who asked me if I was ok and I told him I was and that was the end of our conversation, we had our class in the Gym and as I looked up I saw Dimitri looking down at us from the little viewing area at the top of the stairs. He looked at me and I stared back for a second before turning back to Mason, we started combat training but I wasn't really with it and Mason kept getting me to the floor.

Me and Mason started battling it out again and he pinned me down to the floor by holding my wrists down and putting one knee in between my legs and everything came back "Get off me" I told him urgently and he did as I said, I got up off the floor grabbing my bag and ran out of the Gym.

I felt a hand on my arm and turned around expecting to see Mason but it was Dimitri. He looked at me worriedly and I just took my arm away from him and started walking away but he started following me "What?" I asked angrily turning around to face him.

"You're letting whatever's bothering you interfere with your training" He stated. I didn't say anything back to him "I know you wouldn't compromise your training over something that didn't matter" He told me.

"You don't know anything" I said.

"No because you won't tell me" He replied.

"And I have no intentions of telling you" I said.

"Come with me" He demanded and started walking away. I knew I had no choice but to follow him so I did and we ended up at the entrance to the woods where we had practised before "We're away from school, no teachers or students… I'm giving you a chance to tell me without anyone else finding out if that's what you're worried about" He told me.

"I can't" I replied.

"Did he tell you not to tell?" He asked.

"Dimitri I can't tell you… I know you won't keep it to yourself, you would _have_ to tell Kirova if you knew" I said.

"That bad?" He questioned and I nodded "I saw you and Mason sparring earlier, when he pinned you down I saw your reaction and it got me thinking" He said.

"Is that a good thing to do?" I questioned.

He ignored my comment and continued speaking "I'm going to ask you this once and I want you to tell me the truth… did Jesse force himself on you?" He asked me but I didn't answer him I just looked down at the ground but that was all the confirmation that he needed "You need to tell me what happened Roza" He said softly.

"I can't because I don't want anyone to know" I told him.

"Please just tell me" He pleaded

"Dimitri I said no!" I shouted. I started walking away from him, he grabbed my arm and I turned to face him. A tear slipped down my cheek "Please just leave me alone" I begged him. He let go of my arm and I walked away from him and I went back to my dorm.

Once I got to my room I slammed the door shut. I dumped my bag on the floor and took off my shoes before climbing into bed and wrapping the covers around myself. As if that will protect me. I don't care if I get into trouble for not being in school. I just don't want to speak to anyone or see anyone right now. I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep it together until the end of the school year. I'm losing it already and I have to face Jesse every single day… how am I going to be able to do that if I can't keep it together?

Maybe St Vlads isn't for me anymore. Maybe I should just drop out and get a job in the human world and live my life that way. I can call my mom and let her know that I can't be here anymore and let her now I want to live in the human world. I've wanted to be a guardian since the second I knew what a guardian did and now I have to give that up. I can't carry on here because I will go insane if I stay here. This isn't my world anymore.

Someone started knocking on my door. I decided ignoring it but then I heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door "Roza?" Dimitri's Russian accent asked.

I got out of bed and opened the door to see Dimitri standing there on his own. I let him in the room and closed the door behind him. The two of us sat on the end of the bed but I didn't have anything to say to him. He knows that I don't want to tell him and I want everything to be kept to myself "Say what you need to say then leave" I demanded.

"I just want to make sure you're ok. I'm worried about you" He said to me.

"You don't need to be" I replied.

"Of course I do. There is obviously something very wrong and bottling things up and keeping them to yourself will not make I better" He told me.

"I've told you. I'm fine and there is nothing I want to say" I said.

"The Princess is also worried about you… at least confide in her" He suggested.

"No" I stated "Please leave" I said.

He stood from where he sat and walked towards the door "You know where I am if you wish to talk to someone… I'll always listen to you" He told me and left my room, closing the door to my room.

I wish I could tell someone but I know if I tell someone they will have to tell Kirova then news will get out what happened to me. I know that no one will believe a royal Moroi guy raped a Dhampir girl, especially with the rumours going on about me. People think I'm easy and they think I have slept with lots of people because I flirt a lot. I'll be the first to admit I flirt with guys… especially Jesse. It's no secret we flirt a lot with each other and we're known to make out with one another every once in a while. I know no one believe me.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.  
Don't forget to review, follow and favourite.  
Check out my other stories, you may find something else to sink your teeth into.  
All stories updated weekly.  
X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Different Turn Of Events  
Chapter 3  
**

 **Rose  
** Dimitri was right. I had to tell someone about what happened but I knew no one at school would believe me so I sent a telegram to my mother and told her that she needed to come and see me. I told her that there was something very important and very serious going on and she sent a telegram back pretty much instantly to say she would be here tomorrow. I'm going to tell my mom what happened and I'm going to ask her to take me out of St Vlads because I don't want to be here anymore. I know my mom will believe me if I tell her and through all her faults I know she loves me and she will do what she can for me. I haven't told Lissa or anyone else of my plans, I know if I tell Lissa I'm leaving she will go crazy and she will start figuring things out and so will Dimitri.

Hopefully my mom will agree to take me out of school and I can slip out quietly without telling anyone. I'll send Dimitri and Lissa a letter when I'm settled and explain to them that I couldn't be in school because I had personal issues. I know Lissa will be sad to see me go but she'll make more friends and they'll be people she should be associating with, she's going to be Queen. She needs better friends then me and Dimitri will be fine because… well because it's Dimitri. He doesn't do feelings so he'll get over it and he'll stay protecting Lissa. He'll be ok and so will Lissa.

I looked at the clock and saw my mom was due here any minute. I made sure my room looked tidy and presentable, otherwise she would just complain, I made it look like I had an interest in school and had some school books open on my desk. My room looked pretty good and it was just in time. The door knocked and I took a deep breath before answering it, I saw my mom standing there. She smiled softly at me and I instantly wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me back but I knew she would be confused. We've never really been close and I know she is going to be confused with my behaviour.

After our hug I let her into the room and closed the door behind her. We took a seat on my bed and she looked around the room, as I knew she would. She seemed satisfied and then she turned back to me "What's been going on? You said it was something important and serious?" She questioned.

"Something bad has really happened and I can't tell anyone at school because they won't believe me. I know that the only person I can speak to is you" I said.

"Why won't anyone at school believe you? What have you done?" She asked.

"I didn't do anything" I replied "Do you know the Zeklos family?" I asked.

"Of course I do" She answered.

"Well Jesse Zeklos goes to this school, he's in my year" I stated.

"Rose can you please just tell me what's going on" She demanded.

"Well… me and Jesse… we flirt a lot and we had arranged to meet up during daylight hours so we could make out" I started and as I was about to continue she held her hand up.

"Do not tell me you're pregnant by him" She stated.

"No… it's not that" I replied.

"Then what?" She asked.

"Like I said, we arranged to meet up during daylight hours to make out and then Jesse tried biting me. I told him no and I pushed him away. He stopped me from leaving and I hit my head. I was in and out of consciousness… he bit me and raped me" I admitted. She didn't say anything. She sat there looking at me as if I hadn't said anything. I started crying and I grabbed her hand "Mom? Please. You have to believe me" I pleaded with her.

She didn't speak, instead she wrapped her arms around me and I completely broke down. I cried and cried and she held me to her so tightly that I thought I was going to lose blood circulation but I didn't care. My mom believed me and that was all that mattered. She pulled away from the hug and I saw tears running down her cheeks too "Oh my baby" She said and moved some hair out of my face "I am going to Kirova right now and I am going to demand that he be taken out of the school for what he did and properly punished" She said and stood up.

I grabbed her hand to stop her leaving "Mom please don't. Jesse and I are known to flirt and make out, people think things of me here and I know they won't believe me. He's a Royal Moroi and I'm nothing. I am begging you to please not tell Kirova or anyone" I begged her.

"Rose…."

"Please mom… Kirova already hates me and I know she won't believe me and things will get worse" I told her.

"You expect me to do nothing about this?" She questioned.

"No. I want you to take me out of school. I can't stay here and face him everyday" I answered.

"I want you to have an education" She stated.

"Then send me to a human high school… do whatever but please tell Kirova you're pulling me out" I said to her.

"What does Lissa say about all of this?" She asked.

"She doesn't know and no one is going to tell her" I replied.

"She's your best friend" She stated.

"I'm aware of that. I don't want her worrying about my problems, she's got enough going on right now" I said.

"And you really want to go?"

"Yes"

"Ok… I'll go and speak to Kirova"

My mom left my room and closed my door behind me. As soon as the door was closed I grabbed my suitcase out of the wardrobe and started packing things. Just some clothes, my laptop, toiletries and so on. I didn't pack anything that would remind me of St Vlads apart from a couple pictures of Lissa and myself when we went on the run. I felt bad just leaving Lissa behind but this is where she belongs and it's obvious that this isn't my world anymore, I will let her know when I'm settled but I don't want her worrying about me.

I zipped up the suitcase and put it back on my bed. The door knocked and I thought it was my mom so I opened it to see Dimitri and Lissa standing there. Lissa didn't say anything she just barged into my room and Dimitri followed "What's going on?" I asked her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I just saw your mother going into Kirova's office and you're obviously going somewhere" She said and indicated to the packed suitcase on my bed "Rose, tell me what is going on" She demanded.

I closed the door so no one else could hear our conversation "Look Lissa, I can't talk right now but I am leaving. My mom is speaking to Kirova as we speak and pulling me out" I told her.

"Why?" Dimitri asked suspiciously.

"Personal issues" I answered.

"You're not giving me that lame answer" Lissa stated.

"Please Lissa… when I'm settled and everything I will email or send you a telegram but there are some things that I need to sort out first, there is so much going on and I need to get away from here" I explained.

"So you're just going to leave me here?" She asked with a sad tone.

"Not everything is about you Princess!" I shouted but I instantly regretted it. Lissa looked like I had just slapped her in the face "Lissa-"

"Well at least I know what you really think" She stated and stormed out of my room.

"Tell her I didn't mean it" I said to Dimitri.

"She knows" He replied and followed after her.

I sat down and my near empty desk and thought about Lissa. Really thought about her. She was still coming to terms with everything that happened with Andre and her parents, running away and coming back to school, new friends and enemies… I was supposed to be her best friend and I wanted to be her Guardian which means that she would always come first. Right now I can't put her first and I need to think about me a little which sounds selfish I know but it's just what needs to be done. I really hope one day she can understand and forgive me for leaving her here on her own.

The door to my room opened and my mom stood in the doorway "I spoke to Kirova and told her I was pulling you out, to be honest she didn't seem that bothered so she gave me the papers and they're all signed. You are officially no longer a student at St Vladimir's Academy" She told me then looked to my bed "I can see you've already packed. Do you want to say goodbye to anyone first?" She asked.

"No. I just want to go" I replied.

"What about Mason and Lissa and all your other friends?" She questioned.

"I'll write to them" I answered.

"Ok, let's go" She said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Different Turn Of Events  
Chapter 4**

 **Rose**

 _Lissa.  
_ _I am really sorry for what I said. I was angry and I didn_ _'_ _t mean it. I just have a lot of things going on in my head and the best thing for me to get as far away from school as possible, there is just too much going on there for me. I am sorry for leaving without coming to see you first or even telling you that I was leaving but I thought it would be easier this way. I_ _'_ _m also sorry I can_ _'_ _t tell you why I left, trust me when I say you are better off not knowing what_ _'_ _s going on. You have your own things to worry about and I don_ _'_ _t want you worrying about me. I_ _'_ _ve enrolled myself in a human high school and our days on the run keep coming back to me, we had some really good times when it was just us and before you think it_ _…_ _yes I have made friends. This one girl called Hayley is pretty awesome. You would really like her, she reminds me of you in some ways but don_ _'_ _t worry_ _…_ _she_ _'_ _ll never take your place.  
_ _My mom is worried about you but I assured her with Dimitri and Gabriela looking out for you that you will be fine. You'll be more then fine. Especially with Christian there too. You're the most protected Moroi I know.  
_ _I want you to know that I love you like a sister so please forgive me.  
_ _Rose_

 _Mason.  
_ _I_ _'_ _m so sorry that I couldn_ _'_ _t tell you any of this in person and I_ _'_ _m sorry to have left it so long but there were other things going on. I know I left without telling you but everything happened so fast. I didn_ _'_ _t have time to explain what was going on and I_ _'_ _m really sorry but I can_ _'_ _t tell you now_ _…_ _all I can say is that something really bad happened and I had to get away. If I had stayed at school I would have had a nervous breakdown and before you go and speak to Lissa_ _…_ _she doesn_ _'_ _t know why either. No one does and I want to keep it that way which is why I_ _'_ _m not telling anyone what happened but it was really bad.  
_ _One good thing came out of my terrible experience, me and my mom are living together in the same house and we seem to be getting along. It was her who came to my rescue and I have to admit I think I was wrong about her. I think she does care and_ _…_ _well I just wanted to clear that up.  
_ _Please look out for Lissa  
_ _Rose_

 _Dimitri.  
_ _I hope you_ _'_ _re taking care of Lissa. She really needs someone to look after her, especially after everything she_ _'_ _s been through. I am sorry for leaving but as I told Lissa, it_ _'_ _s something that I had to do. I know you had your suspicions as to what was wrong but I really hope you kept them suspicions to yourself. I don_ _'_ _t need anyone knowing what might or might not have happened. Me leaving St Vlads has given me the option to begin a new life and forget about all of the horrible things. Now I am living a human life and it is much more simple then the life I was living as a Dhampir. I am happier now and I am living the life I want to live and not the life that was expected of me_ _…_ _does that make sense? Anyway I just wanted you to know that I was ok.  
_ _Thank you for everything you did for me.  
_ _Rose_

* * *

I've been gone from St Vlads for about a month now and I've settled into my new life pretty well. My mom quit with the family she was working for and now she works for a new family, I forget their name. She's home a lot more and although she doesn't seem as happy with this job as she was her previous one she seems happy at spending more time with me so that's something. When she put me in my new school she was nervous that I wouldn't make any friends and I would be unhappy but I proved her wrong.

Hayley was one of my best friends. She was a lot like me with a hint of Lissa in her. I haven't told her what happened to me but she has noticed I don't really like hanging out with guys and she's questioned it. I just told her it was a bad relationship with an ex and she didn't ask anymore questions. That's one thing I like about Hayley, she doesn't ask too many questions. Hayley already had her own group of friends but thankfully they welcomed me into their group with open arms, Hayley's friends were pretty cool too but I wouldn't class them as my friends just yet. I don't know enough about them and I don't like people I don't know.

I liked my life here, really liked it. I'm happy I got away from St Vlads and all of them memories. I can now live my life without having to see Jesse everyday. I finally felt safe again and there was no one here who asked too many questions about my past. To everyone else I was just the average 17 year old girl who had to move here because of her mother's job. Of course Hayley had noticed that I wasn't really into any of the guys at school and she had asked about it but I just told her that I had just broken up with someone and wasn't ready to date again. She didn't seem to believe my version of events but she let it go.

One of the hardest things about going to human school was trying to catch up in all the subjects. Of course when Lissa and I were away for two years we went to human high school and we worked hard to fit in and now I was back to square one. At St Vlads they didn't teach basic English, Science, Math and all that… we were in lessons learning how to take down Strigoi, not learn about Of Mice and Men. Thankfully Hayley was an A student in pretty much everything and she's helped a lot with everything, I just told her that I didn't do this in my last school.

After we left Montana I spoke to my mom more about what happened between Jesse and I. She asked me some very uncomfortable questions but in the end we decided it was best if I took a pregnancy test as I wasn't sure if he had used protection or not, I took it last night and thank whatever God is up there I wasn't pregnant. I know my mom had been really worried about it but we could now move on from everything. Put everything behind us without worrying about ramifications of what he did to me. I had never been so scared in my life when I peed on that stick, I started going through every situation in my head.

If that test had been positive I would have had to tell Lissa the truth about what happened. There is no way I would be able to hide a baby from her. I know she would have told Christian, Mason and Dimitri so they could plot some sort of revenge and then everyone would know. No one would believe that Jesse had forced himself on me and I'm sure we would have had a visit from his parents. When I saw the negative sign I actually cried of happiness. There was nothing holding me back anymore, I was really free of everything.

The front door opened and my mom came in carrying some grocery bags. I rushed over to her and grabbed a couple "Thanks" She said and we made our way into the kitchen "How was school today?" She asked as we started putting the contents of the bags away.

"It was fine" I replied.

"That doesn't sound very convincing" She stated.

"I'm just missing Lissa and my old friends. I wrote them letters today and tried my best to explain without telling them what happened" I told her.

"Out of everyone, you should tell Lissa. You know she won't say anything to anyone and you know she will believe you. It might make her understand why you had to leave the way you did" She said "I know it's hard talking about it but opening up to someone might make you feel better" She added.

"I opened up to you" I said.

"No you didn't. You told me what happened but I don't know how you really feel about anything. I don't know what is going through your mind. I don't know what to say or what to avoid saying. You have to be open with someone and Lissa seems like the best person to do that with. The last person to judge you is Lissa" She explained.

"It's not as easy as that" I told her.

"I know but maybe just try" She replied.

After the grocery's were put away I went back to my bedroom and closed the door. My mom knew that when my door was closed it was best to just leave me be for a little while. I know she was right but I didn't want to talk about it, I wanted to forget all about it and put it to the back of my mind. I know that wasn't healthy but I don't want to have that label hanging over me for the rest of my life and I know if I told Lissa she would have to tell Christian… she wouldn't keep something like that from him, even if I begged her. She would see it as lying to him and I wouldn't want to put her in that position.

Besides I've never been one to speak openly about my feelings. Bottling things up is what I was trained to do as a Guardian and it's what Dimitri always told me. You can't let your own feelings cloud your judgment, it doesn't matter how you feel. I know I'm not going to be a Guardian now and I'm not in the same position but it's hard to change the habit of a lifetime.

"Rose!" My mom called out.

I opened my bedroom door and poked my head out "I have to go to work now… I probably won't be home until tomorrow night or maybe even longer, depends. I'll call you" She promised and picked up her bag. She left the apartment and closed the door behind her, I went back in my room and closed the door.

* * *

 **All stories will be updated on a Sunday instead of one story a day. It's a little easier this way on my new schedule. I have a new job that has different hours to my last one and sometimes it will be too hard to update the way I was. My job is closed on a Sunday so I will always be available to update on a Sunday. If there are any other changes then I will keep you updated.  
Follow, favourite and review.  
Check out my other stories.  
Thanking you!  
Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Different Turn Of Events  
Chapter 5**

 **Rose  
** I walked into the lunch hall with Hayley and we instantly noticed our group. With our trays in hand we walked over to them and found somewhere to sit. I found a seat next to Hayley's brother Billy and his friend David. They were best friends and we both really sweet boys. They both had a little bit of Mason in them which is why I get on so well with them, we joke around and in gym class they always challenge me to something but I always win. I know Billy has a crush on me and he's not made it very secret, Hayley keeps pushing me to give him a chance but I keep relaying my story about just getting out of a relationship. I felt bad because Hayley obviously wanted us to get together and Billy was a really sweet guy, he was a gentleman and I know he would make someone a good boyfriend… just not me.

"In gym class later I'm gonna kick your ass" Billy stated proudly with a smug look on his face.

"In track?" I questioned and started laughing "My old teacher Dim… Mr Belikov… he made me run track all the time. I'm a super fast runner and believe me when I say you'll be eating my dust" I told him.

"Ok, I bet you $20 I beat you" He said.

"I feel bad just taking money from you" I replied.

"C'mon Rose. You're not scared are you?" He questioned.

"Fine but I hope you brought your piggy bank" I said and we shook on it.

It was like taking candy from a baby. I know that because of my Dhampir senses I'm going to beat him by miles and I shouldn't make money bets like this but he was always so sure of himself. I need to take him down a peg or two and make him realise I'm a bigger athlete then he gives me credit for. David always found our bets amusing but he knew that I was good at sports, he never bet against me. He asked me if I was on drugs because he had seen me running and how fast I was. I convinced him that it was just down to a lot of training and he brought the story.

"Rose are you coming to the party on Saturday?" Hayley asked.

"What party?" I questioned.

"Kelly's party. Her parents have gone away for their vacation. Her older brother is supposed to be keeping an eye on things but he's staying at college" She explained.

"I don't know… I've got things to do" I lied.

"No you don't" Hayley replied "C'mon it'll be fun" She added.

"Maybe" I said.

I didn't want to go to any party because I know that I'll get drunk and I don't want to put myself in a position where something bad could happen to me. I know I'm supposed to be getting over it and going to a party in high school and getting drunk was the normal thing to do, I'm just not sure if I'm up to it just yet. Sometimes I feel that people can see there's something different about me and I don't like, big groups make me anxious and I don't like feeling anxious.

I wish I could explain to them why I didn't want to go.

After school was finished I stood out the front with my friends. Billy was looking very unhappy. He had lost by a lot when we had our race and I won that money fair and square. I held my hand out to him "Hand it over" I told him with a grin on my face.

"I want a rematch" He stated.

"Hey I won that fair and square" I replied "You're the one that wanted to put money on it" I added.

"Fine" He grumbled and got his wallet out of his pocket. He handed me a $20 bill and I held it up with pride

"That will teach you to beat on me. Take this as a lesson" I said.

"Hello Roza" I familiar Russian voice whispered in my ear from behind me. I turned around in shock and saw Dimitri standing there. I blinked a few times expecting him to disappear but he didn't. Once again he had found me "Surprised to see me?" He asked in a normal tone.

"Just a little" I replied.

I looked around at all my friends and saw that they were curious "Guys this is Dimitri… he's a friend" I told them "Dimitri, these are my friends" I said and indicated to the group. He smiled politely but I knew he didn't really want to be around them "Erm… I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said to my friends and grabbed Dimitri by his arm and started dragging him along with me until he got away from crowds "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him angrily.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok" He answered.

"You can't just show up without warning" I stated.

"Well you didn't want anyone to know where you were so I made a few calls and finally got it out of someone" He said "I'm sorry if I've upset you, that's not what I wanted" He added.

"You haven't upset me. I'm just surprised" I admitted "Do you wanna come to my place so we can talk properly?" I questioned.

* * *

Dimitri and I got to my place and we went into my bedroom. He stood awkwardly in the doorway and I could see he was fighting a battle in his head on whether or not to come in. I sat on my bed and told him to come in and he eventually did. It wasn't until I heard him speak that I realised how much I have really missed him. Dimitri is… well he's a very special person in my life and I miss not being around him. I miss how he says my name and when I heard him whisper it earlier I almost melted. This is the effect Dimitri has on me, he makes me weak when I need to be strong.

He sat down on the chair at my desk and faced me but it was clear he was going to wait for me to start the conversation "So, what are the rumours surrounding my leave?" I asked him.

"Not things you want to hear" He answered.

"I can take it" I replied.

"There's multiple but the main theory is that you're pregnant with Jesse Zeklos' baby" He told me.

"Why would they think that?" I asked.

"Because Jesse told everyone you had sex with him just before you left" He said.

"Having sex with someone means you consent" I said to myself.

"What?!" Dimitri questioned… loudly.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Is that why you left? Did he rape you?" He asked me with a voice full of anger.

"Dimitri just leave it in the past. I have made a life for myself here and I don't want to relive things that are better staying in the past" I told him.

"You're not denying it" He pointed out.

"I'm not admitting it" I stated.

"Roza-"

"Please Dimitri" I begged.

"Could the rumours be true?"

"I'm not pregnant"

"How can you be so sure if he did rape you?"

"Because I took a pregnancy test!"

I looked up at Dimitri and the look on his face made me want to die. He looked pained and although I hadn't confirmed what Jesse did to me I know Dimitri knows. He's not stupid. Me saying I checked just made it more true for him, he knows what Jesse did to me.

"You should have told me" He said.

"And what would you have done?" I questioned.

"Whatever you wanted" He replied.

"Nothing would have made it better and nothing would have made it go away. The best thing for me to do was to leave St Vlads and that world behind me. I needed to be away from him and any connection to him because I would have gone insane and not Ms Karp insane but like… mad insane. The best thing was for me to leave" I explained.

The front door opened and I went out to see my mom coming in. She looked tired but when she saw me and Dimitri come out of my bedroom, to say she looked shocked would be an understatement "Guardian Belikov" She greeted.

"Guardian Hathaway" He replied and gave a nod of greeting.

"With all due respect… what are you doing in my daughters bedroom?" She asked.

"Dimitri knows what happened mom" I said.

"I see" She replied "I don't have anything against you… Dimitri… but I do not want her upset. She left all of that behind her for a reason and if you have come here to stir things up then I suggest you leave now" She told him.

"I didn't mean to cause upset" He said.

"You didn't" I told him and turned to my mother "Can you give us a little while to talk? There are some things I need to say" I said to her.

"Ok. I have to go and pick something up anyway" She replied and left.

Dimitri and I went back into my bedroom and took up our previous positions. Dimitri looked more uncomfortable then he did before and I know that it's because of what my mom said. Dimitri thinks he's upset me and he hasn't. Dimitri could never upset me. There is more chance of Lissa causing me harm then Dimitri, he's just not that sort of person.

"Rose I never meant to upset you and I'm really sorry if I did" He said quietly.

"You didn't upset me Dimitri. Like I said, I'm just surprised that you're here. Never in a million years did I think that I would see you or anyone else ever again… not even Lissa. I was just starting to get comfortable with my new life and I was beginning to get over you-" I sighed and turned away from him. It was obvious how Dimitri and I felt about each other and now I just really confirmed how I felt "I was beginning to get over you and believe me when I say that was a hard thing to do. I had more then a school girl crush on you and you know it" I explained.

"Well I'm not over you just yet" He admitted.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
Don't forget to follow, favourite and review.  
X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Different Turn Of Events  
Chapter 6**

"Rose I never meant to upset you and I'm really sorry if I did" He said quietly.

"You didn't upset me Dimitri. Like I said, I'm just surprised that you're here. Never in a million years did I think that I would see you or anyone else ever again… not even Lissa. I was just starting to get comfortable with my new life and I was beginning to get over you-" I sighed and turned away from him. It was obvious how Dimitri and I felt about each other and now I just really confirmed how I felt "I was beginning to get over you and believe me when I say that was a hard thing to do. I had more then a school girl crush on you and you know it" I explained.

"Well I'm not over you just yet" He admitted.

I looked at Dimitri and I could tell by his face that he meant it. He wasn't over me and if I'm honest I'm still not over him and believe me I have tried. Loving someone I was never going to see again killed me but now he's here and what little progress I made has not gone. Seeing him here and knowing he still has feelings for me is making this a lot harder. He's going to have to leave soon so he can go back to work and be Lissa's Guardian and I'm going to have to start from square one.

"I wish I didn't leave sometimes because I wanted things to work out between us but when Jesse did what he did… I couldn't look you in the face and have you know that someone had sex with me and someone had violated me that way. You have trained me to be strong and it would've made me weak if you had known" I explained.

Dimitri got up from the chair and he sat next to me on the edge of the bed. He grabbed my hand in his the touch sent electric currents through me. It made me take a breath "Roza you are one of the strongest people in the world and what Jesse did… believe me when I say that he will pay for what he done. I will make sure of it. My feelings for you haven't changed because of what happened and it's sad to think it would" He said.

"Nothing you do to Jesse is going to make up for what he did" I told him.

"You deserve some sort of justice" He replied.

"You don't always get what you want" I stated.

I know Dimitri would do anything to make me feel better but the truth is there is nothing that can fix this. There is nothing that can make me feel better and I've come to terms with that. People like Jesse always get what's coming to them.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" I said when I saw him open his mouth to respond "Can we talk about something else?" I asked him.

"Ok" He replied.

* * *

For the last couple of hours Dimitri and I have been talking about such random things. He spoke a little about his family back home and told me some stories from when he was growing up. I spoke a bit about what sort of things Lissa and I got up to when we were away from the school, he seemed surprised at how well we coped in the outside world. He said it made him understand why I wanted to come back to the human world after everything with Jesse. We also spoke about school and some of my new friends.

He seemed interested in knowing if I had any interest in someone but I assured him I didn't. He seemed happy with that. I can't stop thinking about what he had said earlier on 'Well I'm not over you yet'. I'm glad my feelings for Dimitri are returned and it's made me realise how much he does care and how much he misses me. I miss him too and I wish things could be different but I need to be selfish for a change and think about what is best for me. Dimitri said he understood but I wasn't sure he did. I think he just didn't want to cause some upset or anything.

My bedroom door opened and my mom came in. She stood in the doorway for a second and I then realised what she was staring at. Me and Dimitri were sitting in my bed next to each other and we were holding hands and we did look like a couple sitting in bed together. Dimitri began to get up but my mom held her hand out for him to stop so he did.

"I'm not getting into this right now" She said "Kirova has been on the phone to me. She wants to know when you're coming back"

"Tonight" He replied.

"Tonight?" I questioned and looked at him in shock.

"I'll let her know" My mom stated and left my bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"You're leaving tonight?" I questioned.

"I have to" He answered. He grabbed my hand and we looked deeply into each other's eyes "If I don't leave now, then I never will" He said.

Dimitri got his things together and I walked him to the front door. I heard my mom clanging around in the kitchen and she called out a brief goodbye to him. Dimitri opened the door and turned his back to leave. I wrapped my arms around him, I felt his body deflate and he somehow managed to turn back so he was facing me again and he wrapped his arms around me in return.

"I will be in contact soon" He promised.

Without anymore words said between he we released each other and he placed a soft and short kiss on the top of my head and the he left. I closed the front door and felt a single tear run down my face.

Why did he come here to just leave?

Why did he come and see me?

Was he hoping I would go back to school with him?

Will he be in touch soon?

Did he want to try and move on with his life and forget me?

I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom making some food. She saw my face and gave me a soft smile in return. I didn't say anything to her, I just grabbed a glass and got a drink of water before turning to leave but she called me back. I knew what she was going to say and I really wasn't in the mood to listen to it.

"I think it's best if you and Dimitri never contact each other again" She stated.

"And why is that?" I questioned with a tone I was hoping she recognise as me not really wanting to have this conversation.

"Because there are obviously strong feelings between you and in light of everything that's happened, I think cutting all ties would be for the best. Isn't that why you left school in the first place? You didn't want to be around the Moroi and other Dhampir's? I can see that his leaving has upset you and I don't want you more upset then you already are" She explained to me.

"Dimitri doesn't make me upset. He does the opposite and he always has" I told her.

"There are a lot of things wrong with that relationship" She said.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"The age difference for a start" She stated and put her hand on her hip for effect "Rose you're not even 18 yet and he's in his mid 20s. There's also his position at the school and the fact he was at some point your teacher. His job and the Moroi will always come first to him. You deserve someone who can put you first and everything else second and if you ever want to have children then you being with Dimitri is going to make sure you never mother a child and him never father a child" She explained.

"Age is just a number and so what if he was my teacher… he isn't anymore and he hasn't been for a while now. Dimitri has always put me first and I know he would be the perfect boyfriend if we ever took that step. Children is not something I have ever seen in my future… I was going to be a Guardian remember? Having children was never in the cards for me and I can't miss something I never had. This is down to me and Dimitri to discuss and nothing to do with you" I argued back.

"Rose you and I both know it will just end in heartache and you've had enough of that already" She told me.

"Stop making me out to be a victim! I'm trying to move on from what Jesse did and you keep bringing it up! When are you going to see that I'm stronger then you think I am?!" I shouted at her.

"I'm not making you out to be anything but these are just things you need to think about" She replied.

"I'm done talking about this" I stated and turned away from her. I went into my room and slammed the door closed behind me and sat on my bed. Dimitri had been leaning against one of my pillows and it smells like him. I cuddled the pillow and I felt a little better and calmer, that's just the reaction Dimitri has on me.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.  
As usual... follow, favourite and review  
Thank you! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Different Turn Of Events  
Chapter 7**

 **Rose  
** Today is the first day of Christmas break and I am so relieved. The work at school has been piling up and I need a break from it before I go insane. I also need a little break from my school friends. They keep trying to set me up with people and get me to go to parties with them and get drunk… I'm still not ready for all of that and I don't want to be set up with anyone because of Dimitri. Since Dimitri's drop in visit a few months ago we've been keeping in touch like he promised. We send a couple telegrams a week to each other and when he gets the chance he sends me the odd email too. He fills me in on Lissa and my other friends at school who seem to be doing really well and it sounds like I'm pretty much forgotten about there. Maybe that's a good thing. I feel sad that my friends, including Lissa, don't really mention me but I need to get on with my life and they need to get on with theirs.

Speaking of getting on with my life, I'm on schedule to graduate with the rest of my class in a few months time and I've been filling out college applications like crazy. I've decided that I want to be a police detective and I think I would be a really good one. When I was at St Vlads I was training to be a Guardian and in the human world that's what the police do… sort of. I'm going to catch the bad guys and put the Jesse Zeklos' of this world away. Dimitri seemed surprised but really supportive of my decision to become a police officer. He told me he's glad all of them training hours didn't go to waste after all. I haven't decided how far I want to go in the police force but I do know I want to at least make detective and then I guess I'll see where I go from there. I was thinking about working with a special unit that deal with rapes and things like that but I think it might be too close to home. I don't think I could keep my cool around suspects.

I'll be getting some real space this weekend as my mom has to work and is going away with her charge for the weekend and coming home the Monday evening. I'm going to have the place to myself for a whole weekend and I cannot wait. I'm not even doing anything exciting like having a party or anything but it's just going to be nice for me to have some real space from people. My mom still treats me like this victim who can't handle things. I know she's my mom and she's just looking out for me but she's overbearing and I think she's trying to make up for lost time. She dumped me at St Vlads the second she could and she never visited or anything. I used to spend the holidays with Lissa's family.

Maybe she's finally realised that she should have done more as a mother and is trying to make up for it now… I don't know but space is definitely what I need right now. We don't really talk much. She talks at me a lot but we don't have a two way conversation. Last week we had an argument. A bad one. She was ready to drive up to St Vlads and tell Kirova what really happened with Jesse and then she wanted to go and see his parents. I know she's a person who follows the rules and everything but I managed to calm her down and talk her out of it in the end. She tried to make me feel bad and said if he did it to anyone else it would be my fault because I kept it to myself. We haven't spoken since but we have argued a lot. To be honest I think this is more about her conscience then anything else.

Sometimes I think I'm a little too hard on my mom but then I think about everything from the past. I know they say you should let go of your past and all that but it had a bigger impact on me then I think anyone believes. I was literally abandoned by her and my father clearly didn't want to know… neither of my parents really had the time for me and I had some anger issues because of that. I know a lot of Dhampir children go through the same or similar things but everyone reacts to things differently. I don't think Mason is to upset he doesn't see his father and he is raised by a single mother who also dropped him at the academy as soon as possible. He's forgiven her and the two of them are actually quite close now. I envy Moroi because they don't have to put up with half this shit.

Moroi get to be raised by both their parents, they don't have to train at school to become bodyguards… they can do whatever they want. They can marry whoever they want and have children with the person they love. They get it so much easier then us Dhampir and sometimes back in the day when Lissa would complain about some argument she had with her parents or how her brother was so overprotective or if her daddy didn't give her what she wanted. Of course things are different now and she won't ever see her parents or brother again. I'm lucky my mother is still alive and I can see her most days, I guess no one has a perfect life. Not even a princess.

"Rose, are you sure you'll be ok this weekend?" My mom asked as I walked into the living room. She was sitting on the sofa and flipping through a magazine.

"I'll survive" I replied and sat down opposite her "I just don't want a phone call on Monday telling me you're extending your trip" I told her.

"I promise I'll be home Monday night" She said with a smile.

"Good" I replied.

"Have you heard from Dimitri this week?" She asked.

"Yeah he wrote the other day. It seems that I'm just a distant memory at the academy. Even Lissa has moved on and she doesn't really mention me or anything anymore" I told her sadly.

"I thought that's what you wanted" She said.

"It was but… she was like my sister and I miss her. I don't know how but she's blocked me so I can't get in her head and see how she is. I'm relying on what Dimitri is telling me to be the truth" I explained.

"I don't think he would lie to you" She told me "I know I'm not on board the Dimitri and Rose relationship train but I want you to know that I have my reasons. I know Dimitri is a nice man and you're an amazing young woman but I don't think you two are suited for one another" She said.

"Well you clearly weren't suited with my dad… whoever he is… so let me and Dimitri work things out on our own and if it is a total screw up then fine. You can tell me I was wrong but until then, let me figure it out" I bargained.

"Ok"

"Am I ever going to get his name?" I asked.

"Probably not and trust me when I say that it's for the best" She told me.

"Why?" I questioned.

"He's not a good person" She answered.

"Well he can't be all bad, you did sleep with the man" I argued.

"Rose! I'm not getting into this right now. I've told you that you don't need to know who he is because he is a bad man. He will let you down and he will ruin your life. No good will come from meeting him" She told me firmly.

I knew it was no point arguing with her. We have had this discussion so many times and I keep getting the same answers. Maybe if she told me why he was so bad it would help me understand but she would never tell me. There was never anything else to add apart from 'he's a bad man'. Of course I was thinking of some pretty bad things. Surely it can't be worse then what I'm already thinking.

* * *

My mom left a few hours ago and we left on bad terms. We had a huge argument last night that rolled into this morning and she stormed out and I slammed the door behind her. I don't even remember what we were originally arguing about but 15 years of anger came out. I said some things I didn't mean and so did she… I think. Last night I told her I wish she wasn't my mother and she replied with 'I wish I had never given birth to you'. I used to think that she never wanted me when I was little and then hearing her say it just… well it destroyed me. I told her I hated her and slammed my bedroom door in her face. She was banging things around all night. This morning was just as tense and bad as it was last night, well it was probably worse. We didn't argue or even speak.

We just pretended that each other wasn't there. When she walked to the front door she opened her mouth to speak to me but then changed her mind. I was hoping she would say sorry and then I would apologise and everything would be ok-ish between us again. Instead she grabbed her case and walked out the door and I made sure to slam it on her so she knew I was pissed.

After the disastrous morning we had I went back to my bedroom and laid in my bed. Which is where I was now. I hate arguing with my mom, she's the only one I have but we are so similar and we clash because of that. We're both strong and independent women, we say what we feel and we don't back down in any fight or argument until we win.

I heard the door knock and debated on not answering it in case it was someone from school. I didn't feel like socialising. The door knocked again but louder. I groaned and muttered a few curse words before getting out of bed and going to the front door.

"Hello Rose"

* * *

 **I hope you all had an amazing Easter!**

 **I am so sorry for the delay in posting but I've had some computer issues which have thankfully now been fixed but I won't bore you with the details. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you haven't already then please do read my other stories. Also please review, favourite and follow my stories and me as well... I love that!**

 **Thanks for waiting patiently!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Different Turn Of Events  
Chapter 8 **

**Rose  
** My mom left a few hours ago and we left on bad terms. We had a huge argument last night that rolled into this morning and she stormed out and I slammed the door behind her. I don't even remember what we were originally arguing about but 15 years of anger came out. I said some things I didn't mean and so did she… I think. Last night I told her I wish she wasn't my mother and she replied with 'I wish I had never given birth to you'. I used to think that she never wanted me when I was little and then hearing her say it just… well it destroyed me. I told her I hated her and slammed my bedroom door in her face. She was banging things around all night. This morning was just as tense and bad as it was last night, well it was probably worse. We didn't argue or even speak.

We just pretended that each other wasn't there. When she walked to the front door she opened her mouth to speak to me but then changed her mind. I was hoping she would say sorry and then I would apologise and everything would be ok-ish between us again. Instead she grabbed her case and walked out the door and I made sure to slam it on her so she knew I was pissed.

After the disastrous morning we had I went back to my bedroom and laid in my bed. Which is where I was now. I hate arguing with my mom, she's the only one I have but we are so similar and we clash because of that. We're both strong and independent women, we say what we feel and we don't back down in any fight or argument until we win.

I heard the door knock and debated on not answering it in case it was someone from school. I didn't feel like socialising. The door knocked again but louder. I groaned and muttered a few curse words before getting out of bed and going to the front door.

"Hello Rose"

"Dimitri? What are you doing here?" I questioned in shock.

"I came to see you" He replied.

I practically jumped on him. I wrapped my arms around him and felt him snake his arms around me and hold me tight to him. We pulled away from our embrace all too quickly and I let him in. I closed the door behind him and the two of us went into my bedroom. I sat at the top of my bed and put my back against the headboard and brought my knees up, Dimitri sat next to me after taking his duster and shoes off.

"I thought you were away with Lissa" I commented.

"We've had a few plan changes. We're not leaving for another couple of days now so I had the chance to come and see you for the day and then I will have to go again" He explained.

"You came all this way to spend a few hours with me?" I asked him.

"Of course. I will do anything for you Roza" He said "How have things been?" He asked.

"Ok… ish… my and my mom got into a fight and we're not talking but when she comes back I'm sure we'll fix it. You know what it's like between us. We're too similar and we both have our issues" I said.

"What was the argument about?" He asked.

"I don't even remember. I know it was something to do with Jesse and that situation and I accused her of treating me like some sort of victim who needs kid gloves and that's not me. I want to get on with my life and try and make myself happy. She just doesn't seem to understand that. The argument just got worse from there and we both said things we didn't mean" I explained to him.

"Are you ok with the Jesse thing?" He asked.

"I'm ok. I just want to move on" I confessed.

"I understand" He replied.

Dimitri and I sat on my bed talking for a little while, we had shifted in position. I now had my head leaning on his shoulder, he had his arm around me and he rested his head on top of mine. It felt nice to be in Dimitri's arms and know that he cares for me as much as I care for him. Dimitri is really the first person I could depend on for anything. I never had someone like that before, with Lissa it was her who depended on me and I know if I was in trouble she would help but I was her protector. I liked having my own protector and Dimitri is that person. I really think Dimitri is 'The One'.

Being so young many, including my mother, will tell me that I'm stupid and I don't know what love is but I do. I feel it with Dimitri. I love this man and I would kill for him and die for him.

I know he would do the same for me. That's love.

I don't need to tell him how I feel, he just knows. That's love.

He does everything in his power to make me feel better when I'm sad. That's love.

He makes me feel beautiful. That's love.

"You're very quiet" He said quietly.

"Just thinking" I answered.

"About…"

"You" I stated.

"Shall I be worried?" He asked.

"Of course not" I said "I just care for you and I know you're perfect for me… no matter what anyone says" I added.

Dimitri placed a kiss on the top of his head "If that's your way of saying you love me then… I love you too" He told me.

I looked up at him and saw his dark eyes gazing into mine. We sat there for a minute and just gazed at each other and in our gaze there was love. We didn't need to say we loved each other because our gaze said it all. Dimitri lowered his head as I brought mine up and our lips met in a sweet kiss. Without being too corny the kiss was Earth shattering. The kiss went on and it became more intense and more passionate.

Dimitri was laying on the bed and I was straddling him. His hands were on my waist and I had my hands on his chest. I could feel his strong muscles under my hands. I felt his hands move up my body and until his hands were cupping my face. I didn't break the kiss as I brought my hands down to his shirt and started undoing the buttons one by one. When all the buttons were open I started pushing the shirt off him. As the shirt slid of his shoulders it was as if cold water had been thrown over his face, he pulled away instantly.

"What's wrong?" I asked breathlessly.

"Are you sure you're ok? I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything or feel pressured" He told me.

"I promise you I'm fine… I'm more then fine" I replied.

"Promise me you will tell me to stop if it gets too much for you" He pleaded.

"I promise" I answered and gave him a genuine smile.

We started kissing again and so Dimitri was sure I was comfortable and ok with everything I took my own t-shirt off and I put his hands on my bare waist. He sucked in a breath as skin made contact with skin. I also had to take a breath, I could feel the electricity flowing between us and believe me when I say that nothing has ever felt more right.

* * *

Dimitri and I flopped down onto the bed as we tried to get our breaths back. I grabbed my bed sheet and pulled it over us to keep us warm. Dimitri wrapped an arm around me and I snuggled into him. What just happened between Dimitri and I was how it was supposed to feel when I first had sex. When Jesse raped me, when he took the one part of me that I could control… it didn't feel nowhere near what this felt like. Dimitri had just shown me what it meant to make love to someone. This was how it was supposed to always feel and if it doesn't… then you're not doing it right.

I looked up at Dimitri and saw that he was looking at me with a smile on his face "What?" I questioned.

"I love you" He stated.

"I love you too" I replied.

He wrapped his arms tighter around me and I snuggled into him as much as I could. I felt my eyes grow heavy and I was struggling to keep them open "Get some rest" He whispered to me and placed a kiss on the top of my head "I'll be here when you wake up" He promised and after hearing his promise, I closed my eyes one more time and feel into a deep but happy and comfortable sleep.

* * *

I woke up well rested from my sleep but it didn't take me long to notice that Dimitri wasn't in the bed beside me. I found a t-shirt, underwear and shorts to put on before leaving my bedroom and I saw Dimitri in the kitchen. He was standing over the stove and cooking something that smelled delicious. I never knew he could cook… I guess you do learn something new every day.

"Good afternoon" He said when he saw me.

"Good afternoon" I repeated "Something smells good" I commented as I approached him. He was only wearing his boxers and he looked… well he looked like the God everyone thought he was.

"I thought you might be hungry" He said.

"You thought right" I replied.

"It will be ready in a few minutes" He told me.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!  
Don't forget to favourite, follow and review.  
I love it when you all do that :p  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Different Turn Of Events  
Chapter 9**

 **Rose  
** Dimitri and I shared a romantic meal and then we sat on the balcony, him in his boxers and me in my underwear and his t-shirt, and we watched the sun go down. The night was warmer then I thought it would be for this time of year and if Dimitri was cold he didn't mention anything. Eventually it was time for Dimitri to leave so he could go and be with Lissa and do his job. He promised to be back soon but that didn't make it any better. I hated it when Dimitri left, especially now my mom's not here to keep me busy. This small apartment suddenly felt huge and I didn't want to be alone. I wish there was a way that Dimitri could have stayed or anyone could have been here until my mom got back. I've had enough of being independent. I want someone to come and look after me for a change, preferably I want that person to be Dimitri.

As soon as I closed the front door when Dimitri left I wanted to open and call his name. I wanted him to come back and stay but I know how much his job means to him and nothing will come in the way of his job. He is guarding the next Queen after all, it is a pretty big job. If I hadn't left St Vlads then Dimitri and I could spend more time together and I would probably be going on vacation with them all but no… I'm stuck here on my own for the next few days. I don't even have a pet to talk to. I have been asking if we can get a pet, just something easy like a fish or something but my mom wasn't keen on any animal. Not even a goldfish which is like the easiest animal to look after.

I walked into my bedroom and saw the bed covers all rumpled up and I smiled to myself. Dimitri and I had finally gotten together and it was in my bed. I laid down on it and could smell Dimitri's scent on the bed and especially on one of the pillows. I put my head down on the edge of the pillow and put my arms around it as if it was Dimitri, it made me feel better. It was as if there was a little bit of him still here with me. I breathed in his scent deeply and started to feel myself drifting off again. Maybe I would feel better once I've rested and had a real sleep, not a nap.

* * *

A loud bang on the door startled me and instantly woke me from my sleep. I got out of bed and inched my way closer to the door. There was another big bang on the door. I took a few deep breaths, went to the door and threw it open but I instantly regretted it.

"Hello Rose"

I tried to throw the door closed but his hand came out and grabbed the door. The door flew open so I took a step back and he took a step inside. He closed the front door and just stood there smirking at me "Are you not going to greet me? I am an old friend after all" He said.

"Jesse… please leave" I pleaded and I have to admit, I sounded pathetic.

"Oh c'mon Rose. We're friends" He replied.

"You're not my friend. You're a rapist" I stated.

"It's not nice to label people" He said "So Headmistress Kirova tells me" He added.

"Get the hell out of my house" I demanded.

"No can do. My Guardians dropped me off here so I could visit you and then they will come and pick me up a little later on. I can't leave without my Guardians, something bad might happen to me" He explained and walked further inside.

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy" I replied with my voice dripping in sarcasm.

Jesse started walking towards my bedroom but I rushed over and closed the door over. He wasn't getting me in my bedroom. We were standing so close and I could feel the heat of his breath on me. I turned my head away so I wasn't looking at him.

Jesse brought his index finger to the side of my cheek and he pushed my head so I was facing him again. He stood there still smiling at me "You can't be angry at me because you changed your mind. You're crying rape when you were the one desperate for a bit" He teased "It was your idea for us to sneak out so we could mess around. What did you think was going to happen? You wanted it and don't you dare forget it" He explained.

"I was unconscious! I couldn't give my consent and that makes it rape! You drank from me and had sex with me without my permission. You are disgusting and I promise you are going to rot in the depths of hell for what you did!" I shouted at him and pushed him away from me.

In a flash Jesse was back in front of me and not even phased by the push. He had has hands either side of my head and he brought his face close to mine. So close I could feel the heat of his skin. His lips were less then an inch away from me "Touch me again" He warned in such a low voice I almost missed it.

Nothing happened for a few seconds. I decided not to be his play thing anymore. I shoved him away from me and before he had the chance to retaliate I punched him in the face and wrestled him to the floor. I was on top of him and I started punching him in the face over and over again. He tried to fight against me but he hasn't had all the training I had. I lifted my fist to land another blow when fire came towards me. I managed to dodge it and I rolled off Jesse and onto the floor next to him.

I went to get up but Jesse had hold of me and shoved me to the ground. He put one leg between mine and put his hands on my wrist so that I couldn't move. I laid there breathing heavily and trying to fight him off but he had the upper hand now.

"Listen to me you little blood whore" He started "I'm going to let you up and the two of us are going to walk to your bedroom and I'm going to remind you how good of friends we are. If you try and fight back or escape then I set you on fire and leave you to burn to ashes" He finished.

The two of us stood up and he grabbed my hand. He dragged me towards my bedroom and as we approached the door I tried tugging my hand away from him but he was gripped on tightly. We reached the door and he swung the door open. We stood there and I watched as Jesse looked into my bedroom and he smirked at me "Cute" He said and started dragging me into the room.

As soon as we got into the bedroom he kicked the door closed and pushed me hard onto the bed. I fell onto it and before I had a chance to sit up Jesse got on me. He used his hands to hold my wrists down and he smiled so wide I saw his fangs "Please Jesse. Don't put me through this again" I begged him as tears started forming up in my eyes.

"Don't worry" He replied and he leaned his head down towards me.

* * *

Jesse did pretty much what he did last time. He bit me but he took a lot from me, so much that I was dazed. I didn't pass out this time. I wasn't that lucky but I was so dazed I didn't even know what was going on. That was his plan. He drank so much from me until I was dazed and couldn't fight him off and then he took his chance, he stripped my clothes off me. He was whispering a commentary to me as he did and he took his sweet time. He told me he wanted me to feel like unlike last time. I kept pleading with him and I used as much energy as I could to get him off but he had weakened me.

He left pretty much straight after but not before stroking my face, telling me he would see me on the next school break and telling me I was a 'great friend'. I managed to roll onto my side and get sick all over the floor. It wasn't a classy thing but I couldn't help myself. Jesse made me sick.

I can't believe that he was able to do this to me again. I hated he had this power over me and I don't know how. I was training to be a Guardian for Lissa and I used to be able to kick most people's asses. Why was Jesse so different? He wasn't particularly strong or anything. I don't know why Jesse would do this to me. I know flirted and made out but I always told him where he stood with me and what I was comfortable with. He must really hate me or something, I don't know what I did for him to hate me so much he wanted to destroy my life like this.

I started getting back to normal, the endorphins were wearing off and although I was still weak and dizzy I was stronger then before. I grabbed my cell phone on the night stand and called the one person I know would come and help me.

"Hello?"

"I need you" I cried into the phone.

* * *

 **Will Rose ever get a break?  
Personally I have to admit that I like seeing this vulnerable side to Rose, it's different.  
Please review, favorite and follow.  
Until next time lovers...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Different Turn Of Events  
Chapter 10**

 **Rose  
** There was someone furiously banging on the door and I know exactly who it was. I rushed to the door and opened it to see Dimitri standing there looking concerned and worried about me. I was crying and he knew from just looking at me something was seriously wrong, I wrapped my arms around him and he instantly wrapped his arms around me back and he started rubbing my back comfortingly but I needed more then that right now.

Dimitri picked me up and kicked the front door closed behind him. He walked us to the living room and he sat me down on the sofa, he sat down next to me and I laid my head on his chest. Dimitri's arm wrapped around my shoulder and he pulled me close into him "It's ok Roza, I'm here now" He said and I could feel my body start to relax.

I managed to calm myself down and I sat up and looked down at Dimitri "I'm sorry for calling you away from Lissa again" I said and wiped the last couple of tears away "With my mom not being here I didn't know who else to call… there was no one else for me to call" I told him.

"Of course I would come. Lissa is in good hands, I promise" He said "What happened. You didn't make any sense on the phone" He told me.

"Jesse… he… he came here" I told him but tears started welling up again "He did it again" I stated and he knew exactly what I meant "He did it again to me Dimitri and I don't know what to do" I said and I broke down.

"You don't need to do anything" He said quietly.

Dimitri and I just sat there with his arms around me and comforting me. He was stroking my hair and whispering things in my ear. I can't believe that today started out so great and amazing then turned into this. My bedroom was something special because it was were Dimitri and I first made love together and now it's just a horrible reminder of my past. I moved to get away from Jesse and everything he did to me and it's still chasing me. Is this what it's going to be like for the rest of my life? Looking over my shoulder all the time and waiting for Jesse to strike again. Am I ever going to be free of him? Probably not. I really thought I could put this all behind me and start again, how stupid of me.

I should have never called Dimitri away from Lissa again for this. He doesn't deserve to be dragged through all of this. I know he'll feel like he has to do something because I called him here but I was wrong to do that. I should have just left him alone, never let him in, never slept with him because now he is involved. Dimitri is too good a man to tell me he doesn't want damaged goods but who would want me? I'm just this pathetic and weak little girl that Dimitri is showing pity on.

I stood up from the couch where Dimitri was embracing me. He looked up at me in confusion for a moment before standing up and holding his hand out to me "Rose, what's the matter?" He questioned.

"I shouldn't have called you" I stated.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Because you deserve better then being dragged though all of this. I'm damaged goods Dimitri and you deserve someone like Tasha Ozera, someone who's more worthy of you. I'm a mess and a very stupid little girl" I explained.

"Now you are being silly" He replied "Rose there is no one else I would rather be with then you, I love you and if I didn't then I certainly wouldn't have done what we did earlier. There is no one else for me and what happened to you doesn't change my feelings for you. I don't think you're weak, I think you're the complete opposite. I've seen people lose their shit over less. If anything, it's me that's not worthy of you" He told me and put his arms around me.

He pulled away after a moment and bent down to the sofa to grab his jacket "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to find Jesse and I'm going to put an end to this once and for all" He stated and turned his back.

"Please don't leave me here" I pleaded.

"I won't be long. I know where he is" He said and left.

 **Dimitri  
** I didn't want to leave Rose when she was in a state like this but if I can prove to her 100% that Jesse is never going to do anything like this to her again, it might make her feel better. I know it's a long shot but at the moment I'm so angry at Jesse that I was looking for an excuse to pay him a visit. The first time he did it I let him off fairly lightly but now… now I am going to show just how tough I can be and just how small he really his. No man who does that to a woman is a real man, not even a boy. He's nothing.

Someone I trained with, Damian, is Jesse's guard and I just happen to know where they are. They're staying at the local rich mans hotel. They're flying out tomorrow to meet Jesse's parents on vacation. It didn't take me long to get there, 10 minutes or so. When I did get there a man who worked on the door reluctantly let me in. I gave him some story about being a Russian businessman who was staying in room 101. He didn't seem to buy it at first but then I mentioned there could be a international incident if he didn't let me in.

I went straight to the waiting area in reception. Damian likes to smoke and in places like this you can't smoke in the rooms and you have to come down and stand outside. I was sitting for 7 minutes when I saw Damian. He noticed me instantly and came over.

"Dimitri. I thought you were with the Princess" He said.

"I was but I was called here on urgent business" I replied "Has Jesse been anywhere but the hotel today?" I asked.

"Yeah we dropped him off at some apartment complex. He went to see some aunt or something" He told me.

"No he didn't" I stated and Damian looked confused "He went to see Rose Hathaway. The girl he raped at the school and now he's done it again. Last time I let him off easily but now, I'm pissed and I'm going to show him what a bad idea it was going back" I explained.

"Look man I know you're pissed. I'm not happy either, I don't like stuff like that happening to Dhampir girls but the guy is my charge and going to see his parents tomorrow. If he so much has a hair out of place, they'll do more then fire me. I can't let anything happen to him" Damian told me.

"You don't have a choice" I said and made my way to the lifts. Damian instantly followed me and we went up to the right floor, Damian took me to the room Dimitri was staying in and reluctantly opened the door. Jesse was sitting there on the sofa, watching TV as cool as a cucumber "Hello Jesse" I greeted.

He looked scared when he saw me, I turned to Damian and he got the other guardian and the two of them left the room. I locked the door behind me and Jesse turned pale as if he had just seen a ghost. I walked towards him and he stood up from the sofa "I'll scream for help" He threatened as he backed away.

"I dare you" I replied as I moved a couple more steps to him.

I put my hand around his neck and brought his face close to mine "You made a big mistake going back to see Rose. You won't be doing it again to her or anyone else, this time I won't kill you but if I hear of you putting a toe out of line then I will kill you slowly and painfully" I told him.

"Is that? You're just going to threaten me? You're a pussy" He said trying to make himself seem harder then he was.

I let go of his neck and chuckled lightly before I punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain so I punched him again and again and again. He was kneeling on the floor so I kicked him hard in the stomach so he feel onto the floor. I grabbed his shirt and turned him over so he was laying on his back. I landed a few more blows to his face but it didn't satisfy me so I threw another few punches. His face started to swell and his eyes turning purple with bruise, his nose was definitely broken and he lost at least two teeth.

I stood up and took a few deep breaths and looked down on him "Just remember the next time you're shagging her that I was there first!" He shouted to me.

I kicked him in straight in the balls. He curled up in pain but I grabbed the collar of his shirt and made him sit up, I dragged him to the bathroom and filled the sink up with water. He started to cry thinking that I was going to kill him. I wasn't going to kill him but I was going to put the fear of God into him, it will make him think twice before even looking at another woman.

"Please" He pleaded with me. I grabbed Jesse and put his head into the water and held it there for a few seconds before taking it out. He took a few breaths and I put his head back into the water and held it for a second longer then the first time and pulled it out "I'll do anything" He said.

His head went back into the water for a third time and this time I held it under there for 1 minute although it must have felt like 1 hour for Jesse. I threw him to the floor and I heard him gasping for air and clutching his ribs. He's obviously got a broken rib or two as well which will make it even harder for him to breath. Not that I really cared.

"You go near her again and I swear I will kill you" I told him.

* * *

 **I was waiting for Dimitri to snap!  
I like seeing the different sides to the characters.  
Don't forget to follow, favourite and review.  
Until next time lovers...**

 **I am now accepting prompts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Different Turn Of Events  
Chapter 11  
**

 **Dimitri  
** His head went back into the water for a third time and this time I held it under there for 1 minute although it must have felt like 1 hour for Jesse. I threw him to the floor and I heard him gasping for air and clutching his ribs. He's obviously got a broken rib or two as well which will make it even harder for him to breath. Not that I really cared.

"You go near her again and I swear I will kill you" I told him.

I heard the door to the room open with a click so I emerged from the bathroom to see Damian and Jesse's other guardian. They looked at me for a second and rushed into the bathroom. Damian was only in there for a second before he came back out "What the hell you playing at Belikov? You've damn near killed the kid!" Damian exclaimed at me looking nervous.

"He raped her… twice. No one was going to arrest him or put him in jail. Nothing was going to happen to him, he was going to get away with it. I made sure he won't ever do it again" I told him and Damian looked pissed. He was shaking his head in anger "You got a problem with that?" I asked him.

"You don't need to do all that to him, he's a kid" He told me.

"Rose didn't deserve to he raped… twice" I replied.

"No she didn't but you gotta admit Dimitri that you've gone too far. What do you want me to tell his parents tomorrow when they pick him up at the airport? What am I going to tell Mrs Zeklos happened to her baby boy?" He questioned.

"Why don't you tell her what her son really is" I stated "I gotta go" I added and left the hotel.

I started walking back to Rose's place and it only took a short while to get there. When I got to her front door I stood there for a minute, I wasn't sure if she wanted me here now. Before I went to see Jesse she pleaded with me not to leave and I did. I know I shouldn't have left her when she was so upset and in a state but Jesse needed to be taught a lesson. He can't go around thinking that because his name is Zeklos that he can get away with all of this. He's not invincible, his money and name will only get him so far. I know he won't tell his parents that it was me that did it to him because then he'd have to tell them what he did to deserve it. His family think the sun shines out of his ass.

After what seemed like forever I knocked on the door but I heard nothing inside. Rose might be scared to answer the door in case she thinks it's Jesse coming back "Rose, it's me" I said through the door and knocked again, this time I heard movement on the other side. The front door opened and Rose let me in straight away. I closed the door behind me and went into the living room and sat down on the sofa next door to her "Jesse won't bother you again" I told her.

She shook her head at me and sighed "I don't care about Jesse being brought to justice or anything like that" She stated "I sat here and pleaded with you not to leave me. I didn't want to be sitting her on my own thinking about what he did to me and I can still feel his hands all over me. I needed you here with me and you just left. I had to sit here on my own for over an hour and you just left" She explained to me and she started crying.

"Roza I'm so sorry but I thought you would feel better knowing he wouldn't bother you again" I said.

"You left me" She repeated.

"I know and I am so sorry you feel abandoned. You know I would never abandon you. I am always here for you and I would do anything for you, I was just trying to give you some sort of justice. I thought it might make you feel a bit safer" I told her.

"I would have felt safer with you here" She replied.

 **Rose  
** Dimitri was always the one person that I could count on for anything. I know he would do anything and everything for me but I can't believe he left me. I know it sounds silly but I really needed him here with me and he just left after I pleaded with him because he wanted to settle the scores. I'm sure Dimitri beat the crap out of him and I'm sure I'll never hear from Jesse again but I would have preferred to have Dimitri here so he could be with me and make me feel better. I was sitting on my own for over an hour going over everything in my head, I couldn't even go into my bedroom to get changed or a towel so I could have a shower. I'm still sitting here in the same clothes Jesse pried off my body.

For once in my life I don't want to be the tough one. I want to be the one that needs looking after, maybe Dimitri isn't the sort of guy who knows how to deal with that or maybe he just didn't realise how much I really needed him but… I can't believe he left even though I pleaded with him. I never thought Dimitri would walk out on me when he needed me. I can't really be mad at Dimitri though, I can't expect him to know what to do in this situation. It's not something that he deals with every day.

"I er… I called Gabriel and told her to find someone to cover me due to an emergency. I didn't tell her what happened and she's not happy but she'll get someone to cover and I told her to call me if there are any problems. Lissa will be fine" He explained to me.

"I'm glad she'll be ok" I replied.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"Actually… could you get me a towel out of my room please? I want to take a shower but I can't bring myself to go in there to get it" I told him "Can you get me some pjs too?" I asked.

"Of course" He answered. He placed a soft kiss on the top of my head before going into the bedroom, he closed the door over so I couldn't see inside and I could hear him rummaging around for a couple minutes and then he came out with everything I needed "Anything else?" He asked.

"No. I'm just going to take a shower" I told him "You can make yourself some food or something if you want. I shouldn't be too long" I said.

* * *

I wasn't in the shower long, ten minutes max, when I got out I dried myself off and put my pjs on. Trust Dimitri to get my ugly comfort pjs out for me. It was a long sleeved top and fluffy bottoms, both had pictures of ducks on them. Lissa gave me them a couple years ago for Christmas, she has a pair too. We got them so we could wear them when we were going through heartbreak or having a bad night. It was a good idea and what better night to wear them then tonight.

I used the hairdryer in my moms room and used her moisturiser so I didn't have to get my own and once I was dried and a little bit more relaxed I went back into the living room to see Dimitri sitting on the sofa. There was a bowl of water in front of him and some cotton wool, he was cleaning wounds on his knuckles. I'm assuming he got them from beating up Jesse.

"Does it hurt?" I questioned.

He looked up at me and smiled softly "I've had worse" He replied and went back to cleaning them. I sat down beside him and took his hand. It was so heavy compared to mine. I took the cotton wool off him and started cleaning his knuckles myself, he did end up like this because of me after all.

"Thank you for what you did. I know you were doing this to help me and I appreciate it" I said and smiled at him.

Dimitri really is my knight in shining armour. I know it must have taken a lot for him to go and do whatever it was he did to Jesse, his whole life is shaped around protecting Moroi and I know whatever he did to Jesse… it definitely wasn't to protect him. Dimitri went against his own principles to help me and make me feel safer. I have him a hard time before and I shouldn't of but when he left I was scared Jesse would come back and hurt me again. I don't think I could go through this a third time, this time is hard enough. It's going to take me a lot for me to get over this.

"I love you" Dimitri commented.

"I love you too" I replied.

Dimitri kissed the top of my head as I cleaned his cracked and bleeding knuckles. I know that with Dimitri's help and support and my moms when she's home, I'll be ok. They will help get back to my normal self and Dimitri was right, I do feel a little better knowing Jesse won't come after me again. He'll be too scared Dimitri will kill him or something, not that the world will be at a total loss without him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Different Turn Of Events  
Chapter 12  
**

 **Rose  
** I woke up and found myself laying on the sofa with a blanket covering me. I looked around the room and saw that I was alone but I heard movement in the kitchen, I know Dimitri wouldn't have left me last night so it must be him. I pulled the blanket off me and went into the kitchen and I saw him standing there. He was wearing his clothes from yesterday and looked like he was making breakfast. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen but he knew I was there. He turned to me instantly and smiled softly. I returned the smile and walked further into the kitchen to see two plates set up with pancakes on and orange juice ready.

"How are you feeling?" Dimitri asked me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll be ok" I replied into his chest as I wrapped my arms around his middle.

"That's not what I asked" He stated.

"I'm ok" I answered.

"You're a terrible liar" He said.

We pulled away from the embrace and I took a step back from him. I leaned against the counter and looked down at the floor, I couldn't really look him in the eyes. Dimitri and I had shared something beautiful together and then Jesse came and ruined it. Every time I think of Dimitri and I making love for the first time that memory of what Jesse did is going to come rushing back. Once again Jesse has ruined me and my chances of happiness just as I was building myself back up from the first time.

"Dimitri?" I questioned.

"Yeah"

"Do you think that I'll ever be able to be completely happy again?" I asked him.

"Of course you will" He replied instantly. His hand went under my chin and he brought my head up so I was looking him in the eyes. I tried to look away but he wouldn't allow it "Look at me Rose" He demanded softly and I did as I was told. I looked him in the eyes and I could see he was really worried and concerned about me "You will be able to be completely happy again, I promise you. I will do everything I can to help you become happy again. Whatever you want me to do I'll do it" He told me.

"I know you will but do you think that I will be able to get over this at one point in my life? Do you think that I will be able to rebuild myself and become the person I once was or do you think I'm going to be damaged forever?" I questioned.

"You are a lot stronger then you think Roza and I'm not just talking about in strength but in mind too. You can overcome this. This is just a set back but I promise you that everything will be ok again" He said.

"I don't know if I can go through all of this again, it nearly destroyed me last time" I stated.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" He quoted "Let's go eat" He added.

"I'm not hungry. I just need some time to think" I said.

* * *

Dimitri had agreed to give me my space and he left a couple of hours ago. I've been sitting here on the sofa since he left and thinking about everything that happened. I feel bad having him leave but he always wants to think about the positives and sometimes I just need to let everything sink in. I want to forget everything that Jesse ever did to me and just start a fresh but I know I will never be able to do that. I'm always going to be damaged goods and no one is ever going to treat me the same. The first time was bad enough but twice… nothing is ever going to be the same.

I changed my mind the first time about letting Dimitri go because he talked me into it but it really is what is best for us. He does need someone better. He doesn't need all these complications in his life right now and neither do I. All I want is to be alone and get on with my life. I can't let this hold me back once again. It's held me back too much already and it's destroying me. I love Dimitri so much and it's because I love him so much that I have to let him go. It's just the wrong time.

I can't hold this out any longer, I grabbed my cell phone on the table and dialled his number, thankfully It only took seconds for him to answer "Roza?" He questioned.

"Yeah it's me. I need you to come back. I need to talk to you" I said.

"I'll be two minutes" He stated.

* * *

The door knocked on the dot. I took a deep breath before answering it and I saw Dimitri on the other side, I let him in and we sat down on the sofa. He put his hand on my knee comfortingly and I let a single tear slip down my cheek "Dimitri I love you so much and I can never thank you enough for everything you've done for me but you need to go back and carry on with life. I need time to let all of this sink in and then rebuild myself, when I'm good again I promise I will find you but until then we need to be apart" I explained.

"Not this again" He sighed and removed his hand from my knee "Roza when will you understand that us being together is what is for the best?" He questioned.

"I mean it this time. We need to be apart for a little while… just until I'm better" I said.

"Why do you want to do everything alone? Why can't you just accept that sometimes you need me?" He asked.

"Do you want me to be really honest?" I questioned angrily and stood up from where I sat "Dimitri I need you all the time! I need you to hold me all the time, to promise me things will be ok, the be the hero you know you are and that is not fair to you and that's not who I am" I told him. I took a deep breath to calm myself down "I used to be so strong and independent, now I've become so… needy… I don't like this new me. I want the old me back and I need time away from you to do that" I told him "You have to admit that I'm not the same Rose you fell in love with" I added.

"Ok I admit you are a little different but that's what happens when people grow up. They change and that's ok, change is not always a bad thing"

"It is in this case"

"Stop pushing me away" He pleaded.

"It's just for a little while" I responded.

"Fine. I'll go if that is what you really want" He stood from his seat in obvious frustration. He grabbed his coat from the back of the sofa and started walking towards the door but he stopped before he opened it, Dimitri turned to face me one last time and "I'm ready when you are finished with these games" He stated and he left.

Games? Did he really think that this is what I wanted to happen? All I've ever wanted is to live a happy life with Dimitri, a happy life where we get married and grow old together. I wanted that life with him and he wanted it with him, I would do anything to go back to how things were before Jesse raped me… the first time. Dimitri and I would be happy now and living the life we want.

I don't want this life anymore!  
I don't want any life anymore!

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading.**

 **Sorry for the delay in updating. I had a computer issue which lead to me losing a lot of chapters that I had written, I had to re-write them between work and juggling general life.**

 **As always, please don't forget to follow, favorite and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**PLEASE BE AWARE THAT SELF HARM IS IN THIS CHAPTER  
PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT SORT OF THING**

 **IF ANYONE YOU KNOW IS SELF HARMING THEN PLEASE DO WHAT YOU CAN TO HELP THEM**

* * *

 **Different Turn Of Events  
Chapter 13**

 **Dimitri  
** I understand that things are really hard for Rose right now and she deals with things her own way but I'm sick and tired of her pushing me away. She keeps fighting me. Sometimes all I want to scream at her and shake her to make her listen to me but she's so strong headed. She never listens to anyone. Rose needs space and I can give her space if that is really what she wants but I can't keep away from her forever, I know she doesn't believe it but I need her as much as she needs me right now. When I was with Jesse and I was beating him, I could've killed him and I was about to but I know Rose wouldn't have wanted that. She's too good for her own good. If it wasn't for her then I would have killed Jesse and I would've never thought about it again. He would be gone and forgotten, like he should be after everything he done.

One of the problems between us is that I don't know how to act around her now because of this. We have spent an amazing night together and we finally made love with one another and then all of this. At first I thought it was just physical space she needed but now she wants some real space between us and it's killing me. I want to be there for her and help her in whatever way I can because that's what I do and because it's Rose. I will do anything for her. I love her so much and before her I never really knew what love was until I met her. She was driving me insane! I don't know what to do for her but I need to do something. I need to help her and get her back to where she wants to be and become the person she wants to be. First I just need to get her to open up to me.

When I left her apartment last night I knew it was wrong. I should have just turned back and made her talk to me. At the same time I don't want to crowd her and make her feel like she's under pressure, that's the last thing she needs right now. She needs her space and I'll let her have her space for a little while to clear her head or whatever it is she wants to do but she's not calling the shots on this. I am going to take the first step in rebuilding us, I won't wait around for her to contact me first because she's stubborn. She'll just keep dragging it out until the last moment and I can't live like that. I need to get all of this resolved and start getting back on track with her. I want nothing more then to put all of this behind us and start new.

If there was any chance of me turning back time before it all happened the first time then I would do. I would do anything to save Rose from all of this. I don't want this to define who Rose becomes because she is so much better then that. She can do whatever she wants and become whoever she wants, I don't want this stopping her. She had dreams of becoming a Guardian to Lissa but because of Jesse raping her… the first time… it's destroyed those dreams and it nearly destroyed her. I'm glad she found peace at a new school with new people and away from all the bad stuff that happened. I wonder what Rose wants from life now, we've never really spoken about it. For all I know the reason she's putting space between us now is because she doesn't want to be with me and she's putting the distance in now to make that easier for the two of us.

Why does she do this to me? Why can't she just let me help her? Rose always makes things so difficult sometimes. I just need to help her and be there for her. I've never met someone so difficult in my life but then again I wouldn't have her any other way. With that being said, Rose was right with what she had said before. She wasn't the same Rose that I first met and it's understandable why and how she's changed. I don't need her to be the same 17 year old I first met to love her. I will always love her regardless. She's the only woman for me and that will never change.

My phone rang out loudly making me jump slightly. I took a breath and grabbed the phone, I looked at the caller ID but there wasn't a name, just a number. I didn't recognise the number but I answered it anyway, it could be important "Dimitri Belikov" I said as I answered.

"Dimitri it's me, Janine" The voice on the other end replied.

"Janine?" I questioned.

"Are you with Rose?" She asked.

"No. I left her last night" I replied.

"I've been trying to call her and she hasn't answered, I'm really worried about her because when I spoke to her last she sounded like something was wrong" She said "Are you far away?" She asked.

"No I'm not. I have a hotel booked a couple blocks away. I'll go over there straight away and make sure she's ok" I told her.

"Thank you and please do call me when you see her" She said.

"Of course"

I got to the apartment and knocked on the door but there was no answer "Rose, open the door!" I called out and knocked again but there was no answer and I couldn't hear any movement on the other side "Rose you better open this door or I will break it down" I said and banged once more on the door but it was the same as before.

* * *

 **Rose  
** Games? Did he really think that this is what I wanted to happen? All I've ever wanted is to live a happy life with Dimitri, a happy life where we get married and grow old together. I wanted that life with him and he wanted it with him, I would do anything to go back to how things were before Jesse raped me… the first time. Dimitri and I would be happy now and living the life we want.

I don't want this life anymore!  
I don't want any life anymore!

This was all just too much for me to take right now. I can't be dealing with everything, not on my own. I know I sent Dimitri away and I shouldn't have because I need him but I also need time on my own and apart from him. When I'm with him sometimes I feel over crowded but it's not his fault. He's just being the amazing, charming, perfect man that I first fell in love with. I can't be mad at him for that. Life just seems a lot more complicated now and I don't know how to make it right again.

Maybe things would be better if I wasn't here anymore. Dimitri is always worrying about me and so is my mom, maybe if they didn't need to worry about me anymore they would be able to get on with their own lives and be really happy. Dimitri will be able to move on and he will find someone more worthy of him and get the life he deserves. He can marry someone and maybe even have children, stranger things have happened in the world. Dimitri would be a really amazing father and husband. He believes that being a Guardian is his calling in life but I don't think it is, it's being a family man.

I can't be that for him, I can't be a wife for him. I'm not exactly wife material. Could you imagine me at home cooking dinner whilst waiting for my husband to come home? Can you imagine me setting the table and hosting dinner parties or scrubbing the floor to make a perfect home? That's not me and that's who Dimitri deserved. No matter how much I wished I was perfect for Dimitri we both know I'm not and he deserves better and then there's my mother. My mother and I have never been close and although she worries she not exactly the mothering type. I think she regrets having me so maybe I can put her out of her misery and let her get on with what she does best, being a Guardian.

I've never done this before but I've heard how it's done. I'm sure I can't mess this up, it seems quite easy and I'm hoping quick. I went into the bathroom and grabbed some scissors I saw in one of the drawers. I thought about where I could do this, maybe where this began? I stood in the doorway of my bedroom and thought about it but this was the right place. This started here and now I'm going to end it here. I walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

The bed covers were still messed up from when Jesse came over. I sat there with my legs dangling off the end of the bed and with the scissors in my hands. I know this is what I need to do, it won't only free Dimitri and my mother of suffering and worrying but it will also free me of my pain and everything that happened to me. Maybe I'll be happier in another life then what I am here, I can be free. Jesse won't have this hold over me, I won't be afraid anymore. I can just have the peace I've always wanted.

I know there is one thing that I should do first, explain to whoever finds me what happened or why I did this. I grabbed a paper and pen from my drawer. I wasn't sure who to make this out to, I mean my mom might come home first or maybe Dimitri will come by later on to try and talk again. It's not really fair for me to do this and know one of them will find me but this is what is best. I need to do this before I go insane.

I put my wrist out in front of me. For the first time in my life I really looked at it, studied it. The pale skin and the veins running though it. The veins I was about to cut open, I was going to let the blood flow and end it all. This was going to be it, my only regret is that I'm not going to give Dimitri and my mother a final farewell. I do know that if I give them that final farewell they'll know something is up and they'll put a stop to it. They won't let go through with it. Dimitri will stop me and I can't allow that.

I opened the scissors and brought the blade across the flesh on my wrist.

* * *

 **Let's hope Dimitri can get there in time to save his Roza.  
Thank you all for reading.  
As usual people please follow, favourite and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Different Turn Of Events  
Chapter 14**

 **Dimitri  
** I got to the apartment and knocked on the door but there was no answer "Rose, open the door!" I called out and knocked again but there was no answer and I couldn't hear any movement on the other side "Rose you better open this door or I will break it down" I said and banged once more on the door but it was the same as before.

I took a step away from the door and kicked it open. The apartment was silent and nothing had been moved from what I could see. I took a step inside and looked for any sign of Rose but it seemed that she wasn't here, I knew that she was because I can sense it. I'm not in this apartment alone. I walked further inside and saw that her bedroom door was open slightly, that wasn't right. She didn't want to go in there because of Jesse and what he did. She even asked me to get her own clothes out of there because she couldn't stand to be in there. I walked a little closer to the bedroom door and pushed it open slightly. The sight that meet me nearly killed me.

"Rose!" I shouted loudly and rushed to her.

She was laying on the bed with blood surrounding her. A pair of scissors were laying next to her on the bed, her wrists oozing blood. Some of it wet and some of it has dried. I shook her but she didn't make a sound or even move "Don't you dare leave me like this" I told her and searched for a pulse. I found one and let out a huge sigh of relief, however, it wasn't a strong pulse. It was really weak. If Rose doesn't get help soon then she is going to be gone for good.

I picked her up and moved her to into a more comfortable position. I left her for a second to get some bandages and something to help clean up some of the blood. When I came back I checked her pulse again to make sure she was still with me and she was. I started cleaning the wounds and banding them up, it would help stop further blood loss until I get her to a hospital for help "If you leave me Rose, so help you. I will die myself and go to the other side and kill you" I told her angrily but calmed down at the thought of inflicting harm on her. I could never do that.

I made sure she was more comfortable before calling for an ambulance. I told them everything they needed to know and I was told by the operator that an ambulance should be with me within 3 minutes as there was one stationed near by. To be honest that sounds like a long time I know but before I knew it I could hear the sirens of the ambulance and then two paramedics were next to me and asking me lots of questions.

"Her name is Rose, she's 17 years old and she's slit her wrists. I left last night and she wasn't like this, I only came back because her mother said she hadn't been able to get hold of her. I found her like this, it was me who kicked the door in" I explained to them.

"Has she done anything like this before?" One asked me.

"No" I replied.

Everything just happened so quickly. They put her on a gurney and started taking her down to the ambulance, I followed behind them and got into the ambulance with them. I held onto Rose's hand as one paramedic went to drive and the other stayed in the back with us and tried to treat Rose. There wasn't much to do apart from keep an eye on her vitals and make sure things don't get worse then what they are already, things can always go worse. Her hand felt cold in mine but it still felt small and dainty, it still felt like Rose.

It was a short trip to the hospital but when we got there Rose was rushed off towards some room. I wasn't allowed to go inside, I was only allowed as far as the glass. I watched as they started working on Rose but then a nurse indicated that I was watching so they pulled the curtain across so I couldn't see what was happening. I know that they won't tell me anything because I'm not her family. I need to call Janine and let her know what's going on, she's probably going out of her mind with worry. I promised I would call her as soon as I got to the apartment and it's been nearly an hour.

I moved away from the room and went into one of the waiting rooms. There was only two other people in there looking worried so I sat on the other side of the room to them and called Janine. I hate giving bad news, this was not going to end well.

"Dimitri?" Janine questioned as she answered.

"Yeah it's me" I replied "I'm really sorry to have to tell you this but I found Rose and she's in hospital" I started and heard Janine gasp in shock at the end of the phone but I decided to continue "I found her in her bedroom, she slit her wrists" I told her.

"She did what?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm really sorry" I said.

"I'm on my way" She stated and without another word she hung up the phone.

I just don't understand why Rose would do this. Why would she think dying is better then living? I know that what Jesse did to her must be so difficult to deal with, I can't even imagine what she must be going through but I never thought she would think suicide was the answer. Rose was always so strong and when Lissa was hurting herself she gave her some big speech about being how important living is and how important it is to face your demons so you can move on happily with your life. Why didn't Rose take her own advice? Why didn't she come to me if she was feeling like this? I would have helped her. I would have done whatever she needed to feel better and she knows that.

* * *

The door flew open and Janine stood in the doorway with red rimmed eyes. She spotted me and rushed over to me "How is she? Is she awake yet? Tell me what you know" She demanded.

"None of the nurses or doctors will speak to me because I'm not a member of her family but there is something that I need to tell you. It might explain why she did this" I started and she stayed silent waiting for me to carry on "Jesse came back and… well history repeated itself" I told her.

"He did what?! Where were you?!" She questioned angrily.

"I was at work but as soon as she called I went straight there" I said.

"And what happened to Jesse? She asked.

"He won't bother her again, I can assure you of that" I promised.

"I am going to get answers" She stated and turned her back to me and started storming her way towards the door to leave "Come on" She said to me, I jumped up from my chair and followed instantly after her. As the two of us left the waiting room Janine spotted the nurses station and walked over, I followed behind her. She had spotted a nurse she was going to let rip on "My daughter Rosemary Hathaway has been admitted. I would like to speak to her" She demanded of the nurse.

The nurse was only young and looked terrified of the woman standing in front of her. She tapped in Rose's name on her computer "Dr Taylor is dealing with your daughter. I will call him now for you-"

"It's not Dr Taylor I want to speak to, it's my daughter" Janine stated.

"As I'm sure you can understand, she needs to see her daughter to make sure she's ok. The whole thing has been a shock" I said to the young nurse with a smile.

The nurse thought about it for a second before nodding "She's on Ward 20. When you go through the door you'll see a nurse's station. Ms Hathaway is in the room on the left next to the nurse's station" She explained to us.

"Thank you" I replied and grabbed Janine's arm and started dragging her away from the terrified nurse.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading!  
I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter.  
The next chapter gets very interesting.  
The last people Rose and Dimitri want around shows up and starts asking questions.  
As always, please follow, favourite and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Different Turn Of Events  
Chapter 15**

 **Dimitri  
** "My daughter Rosemary Hathaway has been admitted. I would like to speak to her" She demanded of the nurse.

The nurse was only young and looked terrified of the woman standing in front of her. She tapped in Rose's name on her computer "Dr Taylor is dealing with your daughter. I will call him now for you-"

"It's not Dr Taylor I want to speak to, it's my daughter" Janine stated.

"As I'm sure you can understand, she needs to see her daughter to make sure she's ok. The whole thing has been a shock" I said to the young nurse with a smile.

The nurse thought about it for a second before nodding "She's on Ward 20. When you go through the door you'll see a nurse's station. Ms Hathaway is in the room on the left next to the nurse's station" She explained to us.

"Thank you" I replied and grabbed Janine's arm and started dragging her away from the terrified nurse.

It didn't take long to get to Rose's ward and as we approached the room Janine started to slow down and once outside the door she turned her back to it for a second and made sure to wipe her eyes and look all professional again. We gave each other a warm smile and went inside, Rose was laying in the bed and thankfully she was awake. She wasn't facing us however she was facing the window and looking out. It was as if she didn't hear us come in, maybe she didn't, maybe she's in a world of her own after everything that has happened. I noticed a Dr at the end of her bed writing some notes down on a clipboard.

"I'm Dr Taylor" He introduced to us and held out his hand.

Janine and I took turns shaking his hand and introducing our names to him and who we were, I just told him I was a really close family friend and the one who found Rose.

"How is she?" Janine asked.

"It's hard to say. I mean the blood has stopped and we have closed the wounds, there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage there apart from a small scare she'll have but it's not the physical side of things I'm worried about. For a young woman such as Rose to do something so drastic must mean that something has happened that's caused what I can only describe as a plea for help. Do you know what's happened to her?" Dr Taylor asked.

Janine looked down at the floor, I could tell she really didn't want to explain this and I didn't really want to Rose to hear us talking about it "Can we talk outside?" I asked him.

"Of course" He replied.

The two of us went into a small office near the nurses station to give us some privacy "Rose has been… raped… twice by the same person on separate occasions. First time happened at school, she used to go to a boarding school. The second time he was home from school on a break and he came round when no one was there and did it again. Her mother knows all about it but Rose is having trouble coming to terms with everything" I explained.

"I see" He replied.

"One day she'll be fine and you wouldn't even know anything has happened and then she has a meltdown. She calms herself down and she's a bit better again. Believe me, if we knew something like this was going to happen then we would've done everything we could to stop it" I told him.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. How was Rose before it all happened?" He asked.

I had to chuckle lightly "Fiery, strong, independent and fearless" I answered.

"Sounds like quite the young woman"

"Oh she is"

* * *

Dr Taylor has made an assessment of Rose and said he will be back later on to speak to us and explain what will happen next. Janine has gone home to get some more things for Rose as she wasn't coming home for a couple of days and she is getting her shifts at work covered for the next couple of weeks. She wants to be home with Rose and help her get back on track. I decided to stay with Rose because I wanted to talk to her without everyone hovering around and this seemed like the best time. There were no nurses due, Janine wouldn't be back for a couple of hours and Dr Taylor wasn't due back until later on this evening. She still hasn't said anything since I got her, she's acknowledged that I'm here but she hasn't uttered a word.

"Rose" I said gently and took hold of her hand, she turned to face me with childlike eyes and my heart broke seeing her this way "Are you feeling better?" I asked her, she nodded a couple of little nods "Please talk to me Rose, you're worrying me" I told her.

"Sorry" She chocked out.

"Why are you sorry? You don't have to be sorry. I can't imagine how you must be feeling and I won't pretend to know but I wish you had come to me about all of this. I just don't know why it came to this. Is that why you ended things with me? Did you think I wouldn't care if you did this because I wasn't with you? You could've come to me or your mother… or Lissa… anyone" I explained to her and single tear fell down her cheek. I wiped it away and smiled softly at her.

"I didn't see another way out" She admitted.

"Oh Roza I am so sorry you felt this way" I told her.

"I don't know what else to do" She said and started crying, there were multiple tears.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Find someone normal and be happy with them" She answered.

"Stop being silly. You know you're the only girl for me" I told her.

She was about to say something else when the door knocked, Dr Taylor came in with two women behind him. Rose wiped her eyes. The women were wearing suits and the whole thing looked official. Rose removed her hand from mine before they could see and they closed the door behind them "When a rape is reported, we have to inform the police" Dr Taylor said.

"Hi Rose. I'm Detective Laura Brown and this is my colleague Detective Eva Manson" One of the women said.

"Mr Belikov?" Manson questioned and I nodded "Can I have a quick word outside?" She asked.

 **Rose**  
Laura Brown took a seat in the chair that Dimitri had just vacated, she gave me a warm smile and she looked friendly. I didn't want the police involved. Dimitri has taken care of Jesse and what if they find out about Dimitri and me? He will get into so much trouble "So I understand that you've been raped twice by the same person" She said to me.

"No comment" I replied sarcastically.

"You're not trial Rose, we just want to help you" She told me.

"If you want to help me then you'll leave me alone" I stated.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Rose" She said "I know it's difficult-"

"You don't know anything and I'm not telling you anything so please just leave me alone. I don't want to press charges and I'm not telling you who it is. It's a complete waste of your time being here" I snapped at her and I could feel myself start to panic.

"Look, I'm not here to upset you. I want to help you and I want to catch this guy. What if he does this to someone else but it ends differently" She said.

"Don't put that on me. Don't make me feel pressured into giving you anything. If I don't want to talk to you then you can't force me" I told her and started crying.

 **Dimitri**  
"I'm sorry to drag you away, I just want to ask you a couple of questions" Detective Manson asked.

"Can we not do this right now? She's been through enough" I stated.

"I just want you to fill me in on what's happened. You told Dr Taylor that Rose has been raped twice by the same person on two separate occasions. I want to help Rose and I want to bring her justice, I need a name" She told me.

"I'm not doing this. If you want a name then you speak to Rose" I said.

"How do you know Rose?" She asked.

"Family friend" I replied.

"Family friend? How did you meet?" She questioned.

"What does this have to do with what happened to her?"

"I like knowing who everyone is and what everyone's link is" She said "I don't know why you are blocking this investigation. Why are willing to let her rapist walk free? What if he does this to someone else and the results are worse?" She asked.

"That's not Rose's fault!" I snapped.

"I'm not saying it is"

"We're done with this conversation" I told her and went back into Rose's room.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!  
Rose and Dimitri really do not need the police sniffing around, right?**  
 **What do you think will happen next?**  
 **Don't forget to follow, favourite and review.**  
 **You know I love hearing from you guys.**  
 **All stories will be updated weekly.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Different Turn Of Events  
Chapter 16  
**

 **Rose**  
As soon as the police officers left Dimitri got straight on the phone to my mother who flipped when she heard they had been sniffing around. She can't afford anyone in the human world finding out about her and what we really are, we've been hiding it all these years, we can't fail now. She got on the phone to a contact who is apparently a Moroi but works as a lawyer in the human world. She got some advice from him and he said that if the police come to see me again then to call him and not to speak to them until he arrives. He apparently doesn't like the police much himself. I heard my mom and Dimitri talking and he was worried. The police were questioning him about how he knew me and where we met… I can't allow them to find out about Dimitri. I just can't believe it's got to this stage. This is all Jesse's fault, he's ruined everything. This is the whole reason I broke up with Dimitri in the first place. I didn't want him to get into any trouble.

According to my mom's contact the police can still proceed with charges even if I don't make a statement. All I need to do is tell them that it happened, they don't need me to sign anything. All I need to do is keep my mouth shut and I'm hoping they will eventually just go away. I don't blame Dimitri for anything but if he hadn't told that Dr then the police wouldn't be here. I know he was doing it to protect me or something but the police are a bad sign. They can't go after Jesse. I don't know what sort of state Dimitri left him in and I know that Jesse will tell the police what he did if they were to ever find him and question him. Jesse will do anything to save himself and make himself seem better and he always makes things out to be everyone else's fault. It's never his fault. I can't afford to take that risk.

I was reading online about court trials and I would be cross examined by Jesse's lawyer who would make me out to be a liar or it was me leading him on and I've just changed my mind about it. I don't have the strength to go through all that. I just want to move on with my life and forget about Jesse and what he did to me altogether. I admit that me slitting my wrists probably wasn't the way to go and I regret the decision now. I wish I could go back in time to the first time and not go meet Jesse. I should've listened to the rules for once and stayed in my dorm and I should've been asleep with everyone else. Maybe all of this was my fault and I was asking for it. I mean I did flirt with him and everything. I shouldn't of because if I hadn't then he probably wouldn't pursued me. This whole thing is a mess and I wish I could take it all back.

The Dr came in earlier today and explained to me that as I self harmed and had a history of being abused I was going to need to have a physiological examination before I can leave. That means having to see a shrink. The last thing I want to do right now is speak to a complete stranger about everything that happened and be questioned about it all. Like I said I just want to forget everything. I want to go back to normal and live my life, I have more to live for then I thought I did. I'm not insane. It was just a moment of craziness that's passed now. I realise that suicide wasn't the way the way to go. Besides I don't think I can leave Dimitri behind… or my mother. We haven't always had a close mother/daughter relationship but I love her and I need her more then I thought I ever would. We're the only family each other has. Dimitri just would blame himself for everything and when he gets like that there's no reasoning with him. As much as I need them I realise they need me too.

I can't wait to just go home and get settled into a new routine and get myself together. I've been all over the place lately and I just need to get back to being my old self. When I look in the mirror I don't recognise the person staring back at me anymore. I miss being my old self. There was a time when people at school were scared to piss me off, they showed me respect and I felt so confident and strong but I think if I went to St Vlads now I wouldn't get that same respect, they would see I was broken and they wouldn't be scared of me and now I don't feel confident and strong. I feel weak and pathetic. Dimitri has been trying his best to help me get over it, he's been patient with me and he tells me I'm beautiful all the time… he's been amazing but a lot of this is something I need to try and do myself. No one can make me feel strong and confident.

The door knocked and through the window I saw Dimitri standing on the other side, he gave me a small smile and opened the door "Hey" He said softly as he closed the door and came to sit in the chair next to me.

"Hi" I replied.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"Better, all I want to do now is just go home and get back to normal" I told him.

"Well your mom has spoken to your school and told them that you're going through personal issues and you won't be in school for a while. The school are willing to work with you and give you a break for a little while to get better. They are going to arrange for school work to be sent to you so you don't miss too much and you won't be so behind when you get back" He explained.

"So the school are going to think I'm crazy" I stated.

"No one thinks you're crazy Rose. All anyone wants to do is help you, everyone is going out of their way to help you. The school want you to succeed so they want to do everything they can for you. Your mom is wanting to do everything and anything she can to help you as well. All we want is Rose back and to be ok again" He told me.

"I'm really sorry Dimitri for dragging you through all of this. I know I've messed things up between us and I've been selfish, if you want to move on with someone else then I'll understand. I don't want you to think that just because I'm here in hospital you have to stay here with me. You can move on if you want, I won't hold it against you" I said.

"Don't be silly. There is no other woman for me" He replied.

"You say that now…"

"Stop it!" He exclaimed "Rose I am so in love with you, I don't know why you don't understand that. I don't want any other woman, I only want you. You are the one who makes me happy. Stop trying to push me away" He told me.

"Sorry"

"And stop apologising"

I opened my mouth to speak when there was another knock on the door. Both Dimitri and I turned to look and saw the two police officers standing on the other side of the door. Dimitri's face changed from soft and loving to hard and angry. He got up from the chair and opened the door to them.

"We need to speak with you" Detective Laura Brown said to Dimitri

"Then I'll have to call my lawyer" I called out to them.

"It's not your lawyer that needs to be called" Detective Eva Manson replied.

"Dimitri Belikov I am arresting on suspicion of rape of Rosemary Hathaway. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you" Detective Laura Brown said and put Dimitri in handcuffs.

"It wasn't him!" I shouted.

"We have some questions we need to ask him" Detective Eva Manson told me.

"You are making a huge mistake" I stated "I'm calling my mom and the lawyer right now. You guys are going to be in so much trouble for wrongful arrest" I told them.

"C'mon" Detective Laura Brown said and started taking Dimitri.

"We'll be in touch shortly" Detective Eva Manson told me and left after Laura Brown and Dimitri.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.  
Really sorry about the delay in updating.  
I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter.  
All my other stories will be updated weekly but this one will not be updated as regularly as that.  
Every 2/3 weeks I will be updating this one.  
Just because I have to write the chapter and I want to make sure it's perfect for you guys.**

 **I'm looking for Sons of Anarchy prompts.  
All prompts welcome.  
More then happy to give credit for any prompts used.  
**

 **Please continue to review, follow and favorite this story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Different Turn Of Events  
Chapter 17**

 **Dimitri**  
"I didn't rape Rose! I would never do anything to hurt her. I can't believe you would think that I could do that to her" I told the Detectives for the millionth time.

"To be honest with you Dimitri, I don't think you did rape Rose but I think you know more about it then you're telling us. I bet you even know who did it. There are things we need to talk about, you wouldn't co-operate with us when we came to speak with you so we've had to go down this route. If this is the only way you're going to answer our questions then so be it" Detective Eva Mason said.

"How did you meet Rose?" Detective Laura Brown asked.

"I'm a family friend" I answered.

"That doesn't answer my question. Where did you meet her?" She repeated.

"Was it at St Vladimir's Academy? You was a teacher there, wasn't you?" Detective Eva Mason questioned.

"I don't understand how me and Rose knowing each other has got anything to do with what happened to her. I suggest you either charge me or let me go. I didn't rape her. You've got nothing on me" I stated.

"Just tell us who it was Dimitri" Detective Laura Brown pushed.

"No" I replied.

"So you do know who it was then?" Detective Laura Brown stated.

"I'm done with these silly games! Rose does not want you involved. No one wants you involved. Rose is coming to terms with everything and attempting to move on with it. All you're doing is dragging things up that she wants to bury. You are making her worse not better. If you really want to help Rose then you'll leave her alone and stop pestering her" I told them.

There was a knock on the door and then some guy in a very expensive suit came in. He beckoned the two detectives out of the room, I could hear a lot noise coming from the other side of the wall and it was obvious the detectives were mad but I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. The door flew open just a minute later, both of the detectives looked pissed about something.

"You're free to go" Detective Eva Mason stated.

I was showed the way out by an officer and once outside I saw Janine standing next to her car waiting for me. I approached her and she smiled at me "What did you do?" I asked her.

"Threatened them with a lawsuit of harassment against a victim. I explained to the Captain why Rose was in hospital and having the Detectives coming round and arresting people and constantly wanting to speak with her was not helping her recovery. With the threat of a lawsuit he said he would call the hounds off. We've gotan Alchemist working in there, they are going to make sure the case is closed and filed as a 'unsolved'" She explained to me.

"How is Rose?" I asked as we got into her car.

"She's ok… worried about you" She said.

"Have they said anymore about discharging her?"

"Hopefully within the next few days. She has to see the shrink before she leaves but everyone at the hospital seems to be happy with the progress she's making and I think they realise that it was just a moment of madness for her. It wasn't a planned thing. They just think she's been through some bad things and didn't know how to handle it" She told me.

"I think seeing the shrink might be a good thing for her. She might find it easier to open up to someone who she doesn't know and someone who won't have an opinion. I know she finds it hard to open up to me and that's fine… I just want her to speak to someone" I said.

Janine and I pulled up to the hospital but Janine stated she was only dropping me off because she had something she had to sort out with work. I know they're not going to be happy with her taking all this time off but she'll fix it, I know Janine. She did tell me to let Rose know she'll come by later with a change of clothes for her and some more toiletries so she can have a shower tonight.

* * *

 **Rose  
** I can't believe those stupid detectives actually think that Dimitri was the one that raped me! Dimitri would never do anything like that to me… ever… as soon as they took him away I called my mom right away and she was also pretty pissed. She said she would make some calls and get him released, this was over an hour ago and I'm worried in case something goes wrong. What if she can't get him out? We wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't done something so stupid in the first place. I know how much trouble Dimitri can get in if anyone finds out about our relationship. I don't want Dimitri to get in any trouble because of me. I'm still in shock that Dimitri was arrested. The door to my room opened and there he stood, smiling at me. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank God!" I exclaimed as he came into the room closing the door behind him "What happened?" I asked.

"Well they said they don't actually believe that I was the one that hurt you but they said they think I know who did it. I wasn't speaking to them for long before your mom managed to get my out by threatening to sue for harassment of a victim" He told me.

"Does that mean they'll leave us alone?" I questioned.

"I think so. I think your mom scared them" He answered.

"I can't wait to just finally put all of this crap behind me and move on properly" I stated.

Dimitri grabbed my hand and smiled at me "You're going to get through this and you'll be back to your old self in no time. I will be here with you every step of the way and I will do anything and everything I can to help you get better" He told me.

"I hope so" I replied.

"Of course you will" He said.

Dimitri always made me feel better even though I know sometimes I don't feel like I deserve it. My stupid suicide attempt got Dimitri arrested and he could've got into a lot of trouble because of me. He does deserve better and I can't believe he hasn't seen that yet. It should be me apologising to him and trying to make things better but yet here he is making me feel better and filling me with hope. He is too good of a man and I hope he realises that, although part of thinks he doesn't. I love Dimitri very much and I will never be able to thank him for everything he's done for me and stuff I'm pretty sure he's going to do for me.

"You know I am so happy that you came into my life" I stated.

"I feel exactly the same way. I know sometimes it may feel crazy and impulsive but I love you Roza and my life has become brighter and better because of you. When I see you I can't help but smile and I get nervous… sounds stupid but I do. You've unlocked this part of me that I never knew existed" He said.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek, no one had ever said anything so kind to me before in my life. Ever. I know he means it and I mean when I say that I love him. Maybe some people would think we're being stupid because there is so much going against us being together but we love each other and sticking with each other will make us stronger and it will help us get through anything.

"What do you see in our future Dimitri?" I asked.

"I see a lot of things. I see us getting married, growing old together, going on lots of vacations and buying a beautiful house with a lot of space and just… living happily together and having a full life" He answered.

"What world do you see us in? The human world or our world?" I questioned.

"Whatever world you want… a life on the moon if you want… as long as I'm with you I don't care" He told me.

* * *

 **How perfect is Dimitri?!  
Thank you for waiting and reading.  
As always, please review, favourite and follow.  
**

 **I'm still looking for Sons of Anarchy prompts too...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Different Turn Of Events  
Chapter 18  
**

 **Rose**  
12 months ago I thought that life wasn't worth living and I stupidly tried taking my own life, thankfully it didn't work and I am still here today. 12 months ago I was in a really dark place that I thought I would never be able to get out of but so much has happened in 12 months and I see the world in a completely different way, everything is so much clearer now. I've come a long way and I've actually surprised myself along the way. I'm a lot stronger then I ever thought I was, not just physically but emotionally as well. Apparently it's going to take a lot more then Jesse Zeklos to break me. I'm finally doing things for me and not doing wheat everyone expects of me. I made the really bold choice to not return to the vampire world… I'm staying in the human world and living like a regular human. I graduated human high school with flying colours and I'm now training to become a police officer. I want to be able to help people who have been in my position and get them the justice they deserve. Not everyone is lucky enough to have a Dimitri Belikov in their lives.

I know how lucky I am to have Dimitri in my life. He has been there for me every step of the way and he really understands me and my moods. He knows when it's best to leave me alone and he knows when it's best to cuddle me and make me feel better. I know there is no one I can trust more in my life then Dimitri and that's why when he asked me to move in with him a couple of months ago, I instantly agreed. We moved into this perfect little two bedroom apartment, well perfect for us anyway. It's an open plan apartment that Dimitri has turned into a fortress… just in case. It's a cosy little place that Dimitri and I have made a home together. We've just finished fitting the new kitchen that Dimitri cooks in every night, let's be honest I'm not a domestic Goddess so Dimitri takes care of all that stuff. I tried cooking once and nearly burnt the place down, Dimitri was not happy and told me to not bother cooking so I didn't. He seems to love cooking though so I leave him to it.

When I told my mom that Dimitri and I were moving in together she didn't seem all to keen at first but then something changed. When I got home from training one night she and Dimitri were having some sort of discussion and the next morning she told me she was ok with me and Dimitri getting our own place together. I don't know what Dimitri said to her but I'm glad he did. Since moving out my mom and have become closer then ever. She actually got Dimitri his Guardian job he's got now, he works for the same family as my mother. They alternate shifts together so they only normally do about 8-9 shifts a day. He has told them that he is not going on vacations with them as he has priorities at home. It was agreed my mom would do the vacation shifts with them and Dimitri will use that time as a his own vacation time. Everything seems to be working out good and of course I can't help thinking that this is all too good to be true.

Since moving in with Dimitri the two of us have been a lot happier then we've ever been and we've gotten into a comfortable routine with one another. Dimitri gets up first to go for a run and when he comes home he makes breakfast for when I wake up. Dimitri goes for a shower whilst I get ready for work and we leave at the same time, he drops me off on his way to work. Dimitri gets home 30 minutes before me and when I get home dinner is either ready or nearly ready for me. After we have dinner we watch a bit of TV together or a movie before I get in the shower and then we go to bed together. I never thought I would be this happy and domesticated, the Rose that broke out of school and the Rose that flirted with guys all the time… I'm such a different Rose now and I'm actually happy for it.

Dimitri and I have been talking a lot lately about our future and he wants us to get married one time and do what we can to start a family. We know that with both of us being Dhampir's means that we cannot have our own children together so we decided that when the time is right we will look into whatever options we can. I have thought about my life in the next 10 years and in that time I see us married in a beautiful four bedroom house with children that we have adopted. Children that are desperate for a home and children that Dimitri and I would love and care for as if they were biologically ours. Dimitri also thinks that adoption would be a really good thing for us to do. We can make a real difference to a human beings life. We've thought about it so much we even know what sort of adoption we want and Dimitri has been researching the process.

It's not something we're doing in the next couple of years because I have to graduate training and make a name for myself in the police force, Dimitri and I also want to get married before any of that happens. We want to be a married couple and enjoy being married for a few years before we start bringing children into our lives. I do love the fact that Dimitri is so passionate about it already, we both know what we want and we both want the same things… thankfully… I love Dimitri with all my heart and I cannot wait to start our family.

* * *

The sun shone through the curtains and I stretched as I got out of bed, Dimitri's side of the bed was empty. I looked at the clock which showed the day and date… today was Saturday which means Dimitri and I were both off work today and we had the whole day to ourselves. He does still go for a morning run in the morning, even on his days off. I heard clattering in the kitchen and knew Dimitri was making breakfast for us.

"Morning" I said to him as I walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but my panties and Dimitri's shirt from last night.

"Morning Roza" He greeted and we kissed each other.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked him as I looked over his shoulder.

"Omelettes" He answered.

"Sounds perfect" I stated as I got some plates out and made us something to drink.

I drink coffee in the morning, Dimitri always has a healthy glass of water to go with his breakfast. He's such a health freak compared to me. Obviously I have to stay healthy because of the training I do to become a police officer but I do like a burger and bacon and really healthy food but Dimitri won't have none of that.

"You know I was thinking about what we could do today…" I started as Dimitri put the omelettes on the plates I got out.

"Oh yeah?" He questioned.

"Yep" I replied "I think we should have breakfast and then have a shower… together… then make our way back to bed and just have a relaxing and romantic day" I told him as I wrapped my arms around him and smiled up at him.

"That does sound like a good idea" He said.

"Eat up" I teased as I put some food in my mouth.

 **R RATED SCENE!**

Dimitri and I ate our food in record time before we made our way to the bathroom. As soon as we got in the bathroom I started taking Dimitri's clothes off him, he laughed at my eagerness before helping me get out of my own clothes. Dimitri turned on the water as I leaned up and kissed him. We got into the shower and under the water together, I grabbed the Dimitri's shower gel and started rubbing the gel over his body. I started on his shoulders and went over his back and toned chest before moving down to his stomach which was toned and strong. My hands started to go lower and he knew what I was planning. He grabbed my hands and stopped me, he turned me around so my back was to his chest. I heard him open a bottle and I smelt the familiar smell of my Mango shampoo. He washed my hair for me and washed it out before putting the conditioner in my hair and he started washing my body for me. As I did, he started on my shoulders and went down my back and over my stomach. He turned his attention to my breasts and massaged them, I groaned as he went over my nipples.

God… he does things to me.

I brought my hands down to his penis which was already erect and waiting for me. I put my arms around his neck as he put his hands on my butt. He lifted me up and I lowered myself onto him. We both groaned in pleasure, Dimitri put his back against the wall. I moved my hands from his shoulders and put them against the wall. Dimitri began to pick up the pace so I knew he was close, he buried his head into my shoulder and I felt him empty himself into me at the same time I also reached my climax. We stayed how we were panting and getting out breaths back.

Once we had stopped shaking Dimitri lowered me back onto the floor. I leaned up and kissed him deeply which he returned. We started making out more heavily and Dimitri brought his hands to my shoulders and started roaming my body. As we made out he started massaging my breasts again but it didn't last long. He started moving his hands down my stomach and towards my privates, he stroked my folds before slipping a finger inside me. I gasped from it but I felt myself getting ready for him. I grabbed his hand and removed it from me before getting down on my knees in front of him. At first I grabbed his penis in my hand and started pumping my hand up and down. I felt him pulsating under my touch then I placed my lips around him and moved my lips in time with my hand.

"Stop" He breathed out. I stopped and stood up to face him "I'm gonna give you the ride of your life" He whispered into my ear causing shivers to go up my spine. He turned me around so my back was to him and I brought my hands up to the wall and bent over. I felt Dimitri come up behind me and stroked his hands down my ribs before entering me. We moved in rhythm with one another. I felt every inch of him moving in and out of me, it made me feel complete. Once again Dimitri started to pick up the pace and I felt him empty into me again.

 **END OF R RATED SCENE!**

We finally finished our shower and we wrapped ourselves in towels and went into the bedroom together. I sat down at the vanity so I could blow dry my hair which didn't take long but when I stood up I dropped the towel and went and laid down on the bed. Dimitri also dropped his towel to come and join my laying down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around my and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"I love you Roza" He told me.

"I love you too" I replied and kissed him on his beautiful lips.

* * *

 **This is going to be the end of this story.  
I did have a lot more planned but I am going to use those ideas for a different story.  
I really want to thank all of you guys for the follows, favorites and reviews.  
Please do review this chapter!  
I love reading your comments.  
It lets me know what you guys are feeling about the story and the chapter.**

 **Please look out for the next Vampire Academy Fanfiction.  
I have just started writing it and it's looking good so far.  
It should be published in the next 2-3 months.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
